En technicolor
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Monty s'est fait kidnapper et torturer, quand la police la retrouve, il est en sale état. Jasper va rester avec lui, et tenter de l'aider à guérir, aussi bien de corps que d'esprit.
1. Cicatrices

**Titre :** En technicolor.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série.

 **Pairing prévu :** Jonty

 **Prompts :** Je me sens mieux.

* * *

 **1\. Cicatrices.**

Jasper aurait voulu le voir tout de suite. Il aurait voulu plaquer le médecin contre le sol et courir jusqu'à sa chambre, sans se préoccuper du reste. Dans ses délires, il se voyait filer comme un fou, rentrant dans les gens qui voudraient l'en empêcher tel un rugbyman qui fonce dans le tas. La réalité était beaucoup plus chiante.

C'était la mère qui avait tous les droits. Le droit de savoir, le droit de le voir immédiatement. Jasper regarda Hannah, accompagné du médecin et d'un policier, disparaître dans un couloir, la tête haute, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il soupira et se rassit sur la chaise de la salle d'attente. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cette mégère avait le droit de voir son fils en premier, puisqu'elle ne le méritait absolument pas.

Le temps d'attente lui parut infini, il s'allongea encore un peu quand Harper arriva en trombe, dans son tailleur à dix mille euros (au moins), coiffée et maquillée comme si elle allait passer à la télé. Elle ordonna à voir son fiancé tout de suite et Jasper lui fit un croche-pied quand elle passa près de lui sans le remarquer.

\- C'est pas ton fiancé, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle récupérait tant bien que mal son équilibre sur ses talons aiguilles.

Harper lui jeta un regard noir, qui déforma un instant son visage.

\- Il l'est, clama-t-elle.

\- Pas officiellement, insista Jasper.

\- C'est tout comme.

Jasper se leva pour lui faire face. Même avec ses talons d'au moins dix centimètres, Harper restait plus petite que lui, et même comme ça, elle le regardait comme s'il était minuscule et ne valait pas un pet de coucou.

\- Où t'étais ? Demanda-t-il. Quand on a retrouvé ton soi-disant fiancé pour l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital ?

\- J'étais là, répondit-elle, on m'a tout de suite mise au courant.

Ce qui était encore une fois une injustice, puisque personne n'avait prévenu Jasper, il l'avait su uniquement parce qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la maison d'Hannah. Personne n'aurait songé à lui dire, sinon.

Jasper la regarda de haut en bas, Harper était impeccable, parfaite, même son style _« un peu décoiffé »_ était savamment calculé. Elle ne transpirait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup couru pour venir.

\- Pourquoi courir quand mon chauffeur peut m'emmener ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, fit Jasper, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air de t'être pressée pour arriver.

\- Pourquoi se presser alors que _mon_ fiancé est entre de bonnes mains ?

\- Pour venir le voir parce que tu mourrais d'inquiétude ? Répondit Jasper. Ah mais j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas t'inquiéter pour les autres.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais, dit-elle. Tu es simplement jaloux parce que moi, je suis classe dans toutes circonstances, et pas dans mon tee-shirt dégueulasse puant la transpiration.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son tee-shirt, il n'était pas sale, mais oui il était un peu mouillé, parce qu'il avait couru, lui. Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais ils furent coupés par Hannah qui revenait – déjà – de sa visite.

\- Harper, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde aux cheveux longs.

Jasper s'avança et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Hannah :

\- Laissez-moi le voir, dit-il.

La mère eut un air de mépris avant de se reculer comme s'il l'avait sali.

\- Jasper, tu es là, lâcha-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

\- Depuis le début.

 _Cette vieille peau_ , comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Oh je vois. Eh bien, tu iras le voir bien sûr, mais pour le moment seule la famille est autorisée à lui rendre visite.

Elle tourna donc la tête vers Harper :

\- Ma chère, si tu veux venir le voir…

\- Seule la famille est autorisée, lâcha Jasper.

Hannah éclata d'un faux rire hypocrite :

\- Bien entendu, mais Harper _fait presque partie de la famille_.

\- Presque, insista Jasper.

Hannah l'ignora et s'adressa à Harper :

\- Viens, je vais te conduire jusque dans la chambre. Il sera heureux de ta présence.

Harper fit un sourire éclatant et tapota l'épaule de Jasper d'un air condescendant :

\- C'est dommage hein, que tu ne sois pas de sa famille.

Dans sa tête, Jasper la giflait, lui tirait les cheveux et lui faisait manger le mur. À la place, il resta planté là, l'observant s'éloigner avec Hannah sans rien pouvoir faire.

\- La famille hein ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis il donna un coup de pied dans le vide :

\- Je suis la famille de Monty, bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais, beugla-t-il en vain.

xxx

 _Bien sûr,_ Hannah avait ralenti les démarches. Selon elle, il était plus prudent que seul la famille voit Monty dans l'était où il se trouvait. Prudent pour qui ? Hannah ne voulait tout simplement pas que Jasper puisse constater les dégâts, voilà tout. Il avait bien essayé de demander à Harper, comment allait Monty, quand elle était sortie en pleurant de la chambre de Monty, mais elle avait essuyé ses yeux avec un mouchoir, reniflé doucement, puis murmuré :

\- Je ne peux rien te dire.

Elle pouvait évidemment, elle aurait été plus honnête avec un _« je ne veux rien te dire »_.

Jasper passa deux journées complètes à l'hôpital, dormant sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, dans des positions absolument inconfortables et se fichant des gens qui lui disaient de rentrer chez lui. Il perdit patience au soir du deuxième jour, se releva, s'étira puis s'engouffra dans les toilettes pour aller pisser. Hannah n'était pas repassé voir Monty, elle avait sans doute bien plus important à faire que voir son fils, comme son travail par exemple. Harper était revenue aujourd'hui, toujours aussi parfaite, elle était restée plus d'une heure dans la chambre avant de repartir, une nouvelle fois en pleurant.

Jasper la soupçonnait de faire semblant, mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver, et il avait beau la détester, il savait qu'elle n'était pas non plus totalement insensible au sort de Monty. Juste pourrie gâtée.

Tout en se lavant les mains, il prit la décision d'aller voir Monty avec ou sans autorisation, tant pis pour ce qui arriverait ensuite, il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de savoir. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Monty pouvait bien être mort sur son lit d'hôpital et personne ne lui dirait. Il frissonna à cette pensée, secoua la tête puis chercha une idée. Réfléchir ce n'était pas trop son truc de toute façon, d'habitude c'était réservé à Monty ça. Lui il était plutôt du genre à agir et à comprendre ensuite qu'il s'était peut-être mis dans la merde.

C'est pour ça qu'avant que son cerveau n'ait le temps de réagir, son corps avait déjà bougé tout seul et il explosait le miroir avec sa tête.

Il sortit des toilettes la gueule en sang, et il fut pris en charge assez rapidement. Plus tard il se dirait qu'il avait peut-être été un peu extrême, que simplement se blesser la main aurait suffi, mais c'était trop tard.

Jasper se retrouva dans une pièce où une doctoresse s'occupa de lui, lui expliquant qu'elle allait lui recoudre le front et lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour se l'ouvrir :

\- C'est une belle histoire, le coup de foudre entre mon front et un miroir, répondit-il tout sourire.

La doctoresse lui rendit son sourire et commença à lui recoudre le front.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air douillet, commenta-t-elle.

\- En fait je suis mort de peur, répondit-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà fait ça pleins de fois.

\- Je vais garder une cicatrice ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une petite sans doute, mais ce sera recouvert par vos cheveux, on ne la verra pas beaucoup.

\- Sauf si je me rase la tête, commenta Jasper.

\- Effectivement. Vous comptez vous raser la tête ?

\- Pas prochainement.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle gentiment, vous avez de très beaux cheveux.

Jasper eut un petit rire et dit :

\- Mais super chiant à coiffer.

Ils discutèrent le temps de l'opération de couture. Jasper se retrouva avec un gros pansement sur le front à la fin. Juste à ce moment-là, elle fut appelée pour une autre urgence et lui somma de se reposer :

\- Je reviens plus tard, assura-t-elle.

Jasper hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Il avait espéré que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Il était déjà allé à l'hôpital, et la plupart du temps les médecins étaient débordés et il y avait très souvent un moment où le patient se retrouvait seul. Jasper compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, puis il se leva, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et commença à marcher dans les couloirs. Il évitait le plus possible les soignants, mais ceux-ci étaient tellement occupés que la plupart ne l'aperçurent même pas. Une seule personne l'arrêta et il réussit à lui faire croire qu'il s'était perdu, l'autre lui indiqua le chemin de la sortie, sans avoir le temps de le raccompagner. Jasper le remercia, puis s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée, avant de faire demi-tour quand l'homme disparu dans un couloir. Jasper savait dans quelle chambre se trouvait Monty et dans quelle aile (il avait écouté la conversation d'Hannah et du médecin), maintenant qu'il était sur les lieux, qu'il avait l'air d'un blessé comme les autres, il pourrait peut-être l'atteindre. Jasper prit un ascenseur, tourna en rond un moment, puis se retrouva devant la bonne porte.

Et personne ne l'avait arrêté.

Il prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit. La chambre de Monty n'était composée que d'un lit, d'un siège pour s'asseoir, d'un bureau et d'une petite télé qui était éteinte. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais Jasper n'osa pas allumer la lumière, peut-être que Monty dormait et qu'il allait le réveiller.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda la voix de Monty.

Bon. Il ne dormait pas.

\- C'est Jasper, répondit celui-ci, je peux allumer ?

\- Parce que c'est éteint ? Interrogea Monty.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Monty était couché sur son lit et Jasper s'approcha de lui, et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur. Ses deux jambes étaient plâtrées et ses yeux étaient recouvert d'un bandage. En regardant mieux, il put voir qu'il avait pleins de pansements sur les doigts.

\- Hey mon pote, lâcha-t-il d'un petit ton triste.

Monty sourit :

\- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu foutais hein ? Tu voulais pas me rendre visite c'est ça ?

\- Ben si, mais seule la famille pouvait venir.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ouais, du coup j'ai dû gruger pour venir quand même.

\- Tu t'es fait passer pour mon frère ?

\- Aucune chance qu'on me croit.

\- Ouais je suis beaucoup trop sexy pour être ton frère, lâcha Monty.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Jasper posa sa main sur le bras de Monty et celui-ci tressaillit, parce que bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas vu faire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda bêtement Jasper.

\- Je me porte comme un charme, répondit Monty.

\- Tu en as l'air, mentit Jasper.

Monty garda son sourire. Jasper se sentit encore plus triste. Monty aurait eu le droit de pleurer, de se plaindre, de s'énerver, ou les trois en même temps. À la place il souriait et faisait des blagues débiles, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'était pas là, couché sur un lit d'hôpital, sans doute presque aveugle et blessé.

\- Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu ne venais pas.

\- T'aurais dû demander à Hannah ou Harper, remarqua Jasper.

\- Pour qu'elle me réponde un truc méprisant à ton encontre ? Non merci.

\- Pourtant _ta_ fiancée m'aime tellement, lança Jasper avec ironie.

\- Elle n'est pas ma fiancée, lâcha Monty.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, elle n'a pas voulu me croire. Il faudrait que je t'enregistre.

\- Elle ne te croirait pas quand même, s'amusa Monty. En tout cas je suis vraiment content de te voir… Enfin, de t'entendre.

Pendant une seconde, le sourire de Monty s'affaissa un peu, mais il soupira et se reprit. Jasper ronchonna :

\- T'es pas obligé de te retenir, dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben si tu te sens mal, tu peux le montrer.

\- Et pourquoi je me sentirais mal alors que mon meilleur ami vient me rendre visite ?

\- Monty…

\- Tout va bien, insista-t-il. Mieux encore depuis que tu es là.

\- Ouais enfin t'es quand même cassé de partout et tu as un bandage sur les yeux. Tu risques d'être aveugle ?

\- C'est ce qu'a dit le médecin, répondit Monty sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Et ça te fait sourire ça ? Moi à ta place je serais en train de chialer et de maudire le monde.

\- Et ça changerait quelque chose ?

\- Non pas spécialement, admit Jasper.

\- Dans ce cas, inutile de perdre mon temps. Explique-moi plutôt comment tu as grugé pour venir me voir.

Jasper raconta ce qu'il avait fait et conclue :

\- Il doit y avoir une doctoresse qui me cherche partout à l'heure qu'il est.

\- La pauvre. Tu te rends compte que ça aurait été moins douloureux de simplement gruger depuis l'accueil ? Pas besoin de te blesser pour ça.

\- J'ai bien essayé une fois mais à croire que t'as des chiens de garde, personne ne voulait me laisser passer. Mais une fois introduit à l'intérieur, ça a été un jeu d'enfant.

\- M'man n'a pas laissé deux gros baraqués devant ma porte ?

\- Ben si elle l'a fait, soit ils sont invisibles, soit ils sont partis boire un café et je suis arrivé au bon moment.

\- Je vois… Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire, siffla Monty.

\- Yep.

\- Je n'ai donc pas de garde du corps pour me protéger.

\- Nope.

Monty eut un petit ricanement :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de me faire kidnapper et torturer, je n'ai aucunement besoin de protection.

Jasper resserra plus fort ses doigts sur le bras de Monty et celui-ci ajouta :

\- Ah ben si, c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Jasper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il en avait rien à foutre d'avoir dix-neuf ans et de ne plus être un bébé, il avait carrément envie de chialer là. Il sentait bien que Monty avait beau sourire, il allait mal, il était triste et blessé, et il avait besoin de réconfort. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Normal.

\- Je suis ton garde du corps, souffla Jasper.

\- Tout de suite je me sens rassuré, s'amusa Monty, je suis sûr qu'un gringalet comme toi va me protéger.

Jasper pinça gentiment son bras :

\- Tu sous entends quoi là monsieur Green ?

\- Je sous entends rien du tout, monsieur le maigrichon.

\- Tu peux parler toi, où sont tes muscles hein ?

Monty leva son bras pour pointer son crâne avec sa main toute entière, ne pouvant plier les doigts.

\- Là-dedans.

\- Aha, j'en ai un au même endroit.

\- Mais tu sais juste pas t'en servir.

Jasper fit semblant de s'offusquer :

\- Langue de vipère ! S'exclama-t-il.

Monty se mit à rire et Jasper se mit à pleurer. Mais en silence, laissant seulement les larmes couler de ses yeux. Un petit silence s'installa, sans qu'il ne soit gênant. Jasper essuya ses larmes avec ses mains et reposa sa paume mouillée sur le bras de Monty.

\- Tu chouines ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, renifla Jasper.

Monty pencha sa tête en avant et leva la main dans le vide :

\- Je peux pas vraiment te toucher pour vérifier dit-il.

Jasper ignora sa main, il appuya sa joue encore pleine de larmes contre celle de Monty et murmura :

\- Si tu peux.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, et quand Jasper se recula, la joue de Monty était toute humide aussi. Un peu comme s'il avait pleuré lui aussi, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- T'as eu peur ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je me suis fait pipi dessus et toi ?

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, lâcha Monty, j'étais mort de trouille.

Jasper ne demanda pas s'il avait eu mal, c'était plutôt évident.

\- Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai déjà tout dit aux flics.

\- Et à ta mère ?

\- Elle n'a pas demandé. Et Harper ne m'a pas laissé en placer une, elle a pleuré et n'a pas cessé de me plaindre.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu veux m'en parler quand même ? Demanda Jasper. Je suis sûr que même si tu l'as raconté aux flics, tu n'as rien dit sur ce que tu as ressenti.

Monty soupira :

\- Et si j'ai envie d'oublier ?

\- Alors ne m'en parle pas, répondit Jasper. Mais je suis là si jamais…

Monty hocha la tête et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais toi ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Tu t'es fait kidnapper à la sortie de la fac, ils ont demandé une rançon, ta mère a refusé de payer.

\- Elle a dit pourquoi ?

\- Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne payait pas pour te sortir de là, elle a répondu _« si je le fais ce sera la porte ouverte à tous ceux qui voudront kidnapper mon fils pour de l'argent »._

\- Elle n'avait pas tort, répondit Monty.

\- C'est trop pragmatique comme raisonnement, se fâcha Jasper, t'es son fils merde, elle aurait pu payer.

Monty haussa les épaules et demanda :

\- Tu sais quoi d'autre ?

\- Qu'au bout de trois jours, ils ont menacé de te casser un doigt toutes les deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle paye. Et qu'elle a continué à refuser.

Monty hocha la tête, peu étonné. Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux et la voix tremblante, il dit :

\- Et après ça, les flics ont encore mis deux jours pour te retrouver…

Et tous les doigts de Monty étaient déjà cassés. Mais pas que.

Jasper n'avait pas pu tout suivre de près, mais il s'était arrangé pour en savoir le plus possible quand même. À partir du moment où Monty avait été kidnappé quasiment juste sous son nez jusqu'à ce que les flics le retrouvent, arrêtent les kidnappeurs et conduisent Monty à l'hôpital. Hannah ne l'avait pas laissé participer aux opérations, mais Jasper connaissait assez bien le personnel de maison pour qu'on vienne lui dire ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il avait même fini par rentrer dans la maison pour supplier Hannah de payer, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et avait demandé à ce qu'on le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Pas même quand ils ont cassé les doigts de son fils un par un, pas même quand ils lui ont brisés les jambes, pas même quand ils ont menacé d'asperger ses yeux d'aérosols.

Et vu le bandage sur les yeux de Monty, les flics étaient arrivés trop tard pour les sauver.

\- Et j'en suis sorti vivant, sourit Monty.

\- Ouais et je l'ai appris quand j'ai vu les flics et ta mère sortir en trombe de la maison devant laquelle je campais.

\- Tu sais déjà tout en fait, dit Monty.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti, souffla Jasper.

\- De la peur et de la douleur, répondit Monty. Tu voudrais que je ressente quoi d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Jasper. J'en sais rien. Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé pour quoi ?

\- Si j'avais eu de l'argent j'aurais payé ta rançon, je te le jure.

Monty secoua la tête.

\- Ne culpabilise pas à propos de ça, tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- J'aurais dû au moins tenter de te sauver.

\- Tu as essayé, tu te souviens ? Quand ils sont arrivés pour me kidnapper tu leur as sauté dessus.

\- Et ils m'ont assommé.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as raison, je crains comme garde du corps, soupira Jasper.

Monty se pencha en avant, dans la direction où il supposait que se tenait Jasper :

\- Jasper, ne te prends pas la tête, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire même si c'était pas grand-chose, ça arrive des fois.

\- T'es en train de me consoler là, ça craint, souffla Jasper.

Il soupira puis posa son front sur le lit, près du bras de Monty. Ce dernier leva la main et réussit sans trop de difficultés à trouver la tête de Jasper, sur laquelle il posa sa paume. Elle était raide, presque sans vie, Monty ne pouvait pas perdre ses doigts comme il le désirait dans la chevelure de Jasper, il pouvait juste poser sa main là, c'était tout.

\- Tu sais qu'ils ont mis des broches dans mes doigts ? Fit Monty. Je suis devenu à moitié cyborg mec.

Jasper savait qu'il disait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais c'était pas à lui de le faire et ça rendit Jasper encore plus triste. Pourtant il essaya de ne rien en montrer.

\- Je vais devoir t'appeler Robocop.

\- Je préférerais un nom plus classe.

\- Du genre ?

\- Montydroïde !

Jasper sourit, il tourna la tête et la main de Monty glissa sur sa joue. Jasper posa doucement sa main sur celle de son ami et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa bouche où il embrassa sa paume, faisant frissonner Monty :

\- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien du tout, souffla Jasper et il embrassa le bout de ses doigts.

\- Je sens ta bouche, menteur, fit Monty.

\- Je croyais que tu ne sentais plus rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai cru l'entendre, plaisanta Jasper.

\- Tu as des hallucinations, crétin.

Jasper reposa la main de Monty sur le lit, délicatement, puis il releva la tête et prit son ami dans ses bras :

\- Et là ? Tu as des sensations ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Monty.

Jasper le serra alors un peu plus fort et, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Monty, il se remit à pleurer :

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, gémit-il. Je suis désolé que tu ais souffert.

\- J'ai tenu bon, murmura Monty. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je savais que sinon il y avait un crétin qui allait pleurer.

Jasper rit entre ses larmes et garda Monty dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'on le surprenne dans la chambre et qu'on les sépare de force.

\- Je reviendrai, promit Jasper avant qu'on ne le foute hors de la chambre.

\- Ne casse pas d'autres miroir, lui lança Monty.

Et la porte se referma entre eux.

Il fallut une semaine (très longue semaine) pour que les médecins autorisent les visites aux autres personnes que la famille. Hannah ne vint que deux fois, Harper tous les jours, Jasper sécha tous ses cours pour passer quasiment tout son temps à l'hôpital à attendre, il n'en sortait que pour aller manger, se laver, s'occuper un peu de son père et dormir. Quand il revit enfin Monty, celui-ci n'avait plus de bandage sur les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Harper était dans la chambre mais Jasper l'ignora et demanda :

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Pas vraiment répondit Monty.

\- T'es aveugle ? Demanda Jasper sans tact.

\- Pas complètement, j'aperçois les couleurs, surtout les plus vives.

\- Il a dit quoi le docteur ?

Harper intervint :

\- T'as fini avec tes questions ? T'as pas conscience que tu peux le blesser en étant aussi direct ?

Jasper demanda à Monty :

\- Je t'ai blessé ?

\- Non. Le docteur a dit que ma vue avait peu de chance de s'améliorer, répondit Monty.

\- D'accord, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir te trouver un chien d'aveugle.

Monty sourit et Harper leva les bras au ciel :

\- Mais bon sang Jasper, on ne t'a jamais appris le tact ou quoi ?

Jasper se renfrogna, il aurait préféré se retrouver seul avec Monty, mais il avait fallu que l'autre blondasse soit présente.

\- Ben quoi ? Marmonna Jasper. Monty aime bien les chiens.

\- C'est vrai, dit Monty. C'est une bonne occasion pour en réclamer un.

Jasper retrouva son sourire et tira puérilement la langue à Harper. Celle-ci roula des yeux, exaspérée par son comportement. Monty tourna les yeux vers elle, Harper portait surtout du noir, alors Jasper était persuadé qu'il ne faisait que deviner où elle devait se trouver :

\- Tu peux aller me chercher quelque chose à boire s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr Monty, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Jasper grimaça, le comportement de Harper avec Monty était radicalement à l'opposée d'avec Jasper. C'était écœurant. Elle sortit de la chambre en jetant un regard de tueur à Jasper et referma la porte.

\- Enfin seul, sourit Jasper. On va pouvoir manquer de tact autant qu'on veut. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Parfait.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Bof.

Jasper fit semblant de s'offusquer et Monty rit :

\- Je plaisante, je suis content que tu sois là.

Jasper s'approcha du lit pour mieux voir Monty :

\- Comment vont tes doigts ?

\- Figé, répondit Monty, il va falloir que je fasse de la rééducation pour les bouger et je ne pourrai jamais devenir un grand musicien, apparemment.

\- Fini la guitare ?

\- De toute façon je n'en jouais pas si bien.

Jasper pinça son poignet :

\- Raconte pas de conneries. Et les jambes ?

\- Plâtré au moins pour un mois.

\- Okay, je ramènerai des crayons pour les tagguer. Autre chose ?

\- Je crois que c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Comment va ton front ?

\- Aucun bout de cervelle n'a réussi à passer entre les points de suture, je suis sauvé.

Monty rit et Jasper en fit autant. Il était toujours en train de se marrer quand Harper rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Si elle avait pu le tuer avec ses yeux, elle l'aurait fait :

\- Pourquoi tu te marres crétin, tu trouves cette situation marrante ?

\- Ouaip, répondit Jasper par pur provocation, Monty prend des vacances, va avoir un chien rien que pour lui et des plâtres tout taggués. Y a pire comme situation non ?

Elle planta son talon aiguille dans le pied de Jasper, qui dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Puis elle se rapprocha de Monty, s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de lui :

\- Je vais t'aider à boire.

Il grimaça, mais la laissa faire.

\- C'est ton café préféré, au caramel.

Monty lui sourit et prit une gorgée alors qu'elle appuyait le gobelet sur ses lèvres. Jasper, tout en se tenant le pied, observa la scène. Comme ça, Harper et Monty avaient l'air d'un vrai couple. Monty but doucement et finit par repousser le gobelet. Harper recula un peu ses mains et demanda :

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui.

Elle sourit, passa sa main sur les cheveux de Monty et embrassa sa tempe.

\- Harper, se plaignit Monty.

\- Quoi ? Je prends juste soin de toi.

\- Je suis pas un bébé, me materne pas.

Jasper vint s'asseoir sur l'autre bord du lit et Monty ronchonna :

\- Jasper, t'y met pas aussi !

\- Moi j'allais rien faire, je m'assois c'est tout, j'ai mal aux jambes.

\- T'as qu'à t'asseoir sur le siège, lança Monty.

\- Comment tu sais que y en a un, puisque tu vois que dalle ?

Harper grogna, absolument furieuse :

\- Mais tu vas te la fermer ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- C'est rien Harper, tenta de la calmer Monty avant de dire à Jasper, je devine c'est tout, utilise le siège.

Jasper soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur le siège. Harper était tellement énervée, qu'elle fut un peu brusque en faisant boire Monty et celui-ci avala de travers.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avant de tapoter son dos et de le frotter pour l'aider.

Monty repoussa sa main avec son bras pour qu'elle arrête :

\- Je suis pas en sucre, s'exclama-t-il entre deux quintes de toux, c'est bon.

Quand elle voulut le faire boire à nouveau il refusa :

\- J'ai plus soif, t'as qu'à le finir.

Mais elle haïssait ce café, alors elle le reposa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit.

\- Harper t'a pas autre chose à faire ? Demanda Jasper au bout d'un moment.

\- Non rien.

\- Les riches ont pourtant toujours mille obligations, t'as personne à virer ou aucun nouveau super contrat à signer ?

\- Et toi le pauvre ? Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ramasser la merde des autres ?

Monty poussa un grognement :

\- Arrêtez, j'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un combat de chiens.

Harper et Jasper fermèrent leurs bouches tous les deux, mais se fusillèrent du regard. Monty tourna sa tête vers Harper :

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai pas vu Jasper depuis une semaine, j'aimerais passer un moment avec lui.

Harper fut prise entre deux feux, son envie de faire plaisir à Monty et celle de ne pas le laisser seul avec Jasper.

\- S'il te plaît, insista Monty.

Elle soupira puis hocha la tête. Elle embrassa la joue de Monty :

\- D'accord, j'y vais, je reviens demain.

Monty hocha la tête et la blonde quitta enfin la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin à Jasper.

\- Quel pot de glue, marmonna Jasper quand elle ferma la porte.

\- Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, répondit Monty

Jasper se releva de son siège, vint essuyer la joue et la tempe de Monty avec sa manche, pour effacer les traces de rouge à lèvre.

\- Et ben moi je la déteste.

\- C'est réciproque, s'amusa Monty en le repoussant.

Jasper soupira, attrapa le gobelet de café abandonné et but dedans, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu dois rester combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Monty.

\- Tu vas reprendre les cours ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, grimaça Monty, je suis incapable de prendre des notes ou de me repérer à la fac dans cette situation.

\- N'oublie pas que tu auras un chien d'aveugle.

\- Les chiens ne savent pas écrire, renchérit Monty.

\- Je le ferai pour toi.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- D'une, nous n'avons pas que des cours en commun et de deux je ne pourrai pas relire tes notes et pas seulement parce que tu écris mal.

\- On trouvera une solution, dit Jasper.

\- Ou bien je vais arrêter les cours.

Jasper termina le café dans le gobelet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'en dis ta mère ?

\- Pour le moment, on n'en a pas parlé.

\- Et vous avez parlé de quoi quand elle est venue ?

\- De mon état de santé, du sort réservé à mes kidnappeurs, et de tout le boulot qu'elle avait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir ?

\- Je vais devoir témoigner pour qu'ils soient condamnés à une peine de prison, dit Monty.

\- Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle n'est pas restée bien longtemps et elle n'est pas venue très souvent.

Jasper s'allongea sur le coin du lit et Monty demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Une sieste.

\- C'est mon lit.

\- Partage.

\- Et ne fais pas une sieste alors que je suis éveillé !

\- Bon on va continuer à discuter alors. Quelle couleur tu vois le mieux ?

\- Le rouge, répondit Monty.

\- Pas le vert, monsieur Green ?

\- Je meurs de rire.

Jasper, lui, se mit à rire avant d'être rejoint par Monty. Ils discutèrent comme ça pendant un moment. C'était comme si, pendant cet instant, tout était comme avant. Comme si Monty n'avait jamais été kidnappé et torturé, comme s'il n'était pas dans un lit d'hôpital, mais dans sa chambre avec Jasper, en train de refaire le monde. C'était agréable. Pour les deux.

Au final, c'est Monty qui s'endormit. Jasper se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front. Il finit par quitter la chambre de lui-même, après avoir bien remonté la couverture sur Monty et l'avoir bordé. Il sortit finalement de l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui.

Son père l'accueillit en faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à lui :

\- Alors tu as pu voir Monty ?

Jasper se mit derrière son père et roula sa chaise jusque dans le salon, il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Oui.

\- Comment il va ?

Les épaules de Jasper s'affaissèrent :

\- Pas très bien je pense. Il ne veut rien lâcher, mais c'est juste une façade, je le sais. Sauf que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager un peu.

\- Tu es là pour lui, je suis sûr que rien que ça, ça le soulage.

\- Ouais et Hannah sape tous mes efforts en étant une sale mégère avec son fils.

\- Et Harper ?

\- Elle prend soin de lui comme s'il allait se briser, c'est encore plus énervant.

Le père de Jasper se pencha vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Mais tu es là, insista-t-il, c'est important pour Monty.

\- Ouais, j'ai sans arrêt envie de pleurer en le voyant et lui, il sourit. Si je pleure ça sera pire alors je me retiens et je raconte n'importe quoi, et on se marre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est content de pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a sans doute pas envie de passer son temps à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé et de ses blessures.

\- J'imagine que non.

\- Continue de l'accompagner, insista le père.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais pas l'abandonner.

Le père de Jasper relâcha sa main et Jasper alluma la télé.

Les jours suivants, Jasper rendit visite à Monty, s'arrangeant pour y aller à des horaires différents de ceux de Harper, pour ne pas être dérangé par la blonde. Il s'habillait en rouge, et avec d'autres couleurs vives, il s'était même acheté un gros bracelet arc-en-ciel, et détonnait totalement. À la fac quelqu'un lui avait faire remarquer que le regarder donnait mal aux yeux, et Jasper avait souri en répondant « c'est le but ». Et Monty ne le ratait jamais, parce que ses couleurs, il pouvait les apercevoir. Contrairement à Harper qui ne portait quasiment pas de couleur et à Hannah qui n'aurait porté des couleurs vives pour rien au monde, pas même pour que son fils l'aperçoive.

\- T'es comme un phare de voiture, s'amusa Monty une fois, et moi je suis le petit lapin qui va se faire écrabouiller.

\- T'as rien d'un lapin, le rassura Jasper. Tu serais plutôt un genre de raton laveur, ou un panda roux.

\- Je suis pas roux.

\- C'est mignon les pandas roux, argumenta Jasper.

\- Ton argument est stupide.

\- Donc tu préfères être un raton laveur, je note.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on en est venu à conclure ça, s'amusa Monty.

\- Moi non plus.

Comme Monty commençait à étouffer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Jasper eut l'idée d'emprunter une chaise roulante et de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Il le fit plusieurs fois et chaque fois il s'amusait à pousser Monty à toute vitesse en courant, ou à lui décrire n'importe quoi :

\- Y a un dragon qui vole dans le ciel et qui est en train de courser un pigeon pour le manger.

\- Tu sais que normalement, on raconte aux aveugles la vérité.

\- Ben c'est la vérité, lâcha innocemment Jasper.

\- Bon alors tu vois quoi d'autres ?

\- Un centaure.

\- Tu as trop regardé Harry Potter.

\- Non non, celui-là porte une blouse de médecine.

Monty éclata de rire et Jasper fut plutôt fier de lui, parce que son rire était de plus en plus sincère.

Lui-même dût se faire enlever ses points sur le front, et ce fut un autre docteur qui s'occupa de lui. Il ne revit pas celle qui lui avait mis les fils à la base, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, parce qu'il lui avait fait faux bond et qu'elle devait être en colère contre lui. Ou bien elle l'avait oublié, ce qui était mieux. On s'occupa aussi des doigts de Monty, qui gardèrent des cicatrices de ses sutures. Jasper passa au moins une demi-heure à les lui tripoter :

\- Mais t'as bientôt fini.

\- Mais j'aime bien toucher !

\- Ouais ben est-ce que je te tripote le front ?

\- Tu peux si tu veux.

Et il mit les doigts de Monty sur sa cicatrice sur son front. Celui-ci ne pouvait bouger que sa main mais il put sentir la cicatrice sous ses doigts.

\- Alors t'en pense quoi ?

\- J'en pense que t'es devenu laid.

Jasper sourit :

\- Ah ouais, ça veut dire qu'avant tu me trouvais beau ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Monty en restant vague.

\- Mais plus maintenant ?

Monty ne répondit pas, il ne souriait plus du tout. Il garda ses doigts sur la cicatrice de Jasper.

\- Je peux même plus te voir, finit-il par lâcher, comment je le saurais ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à deviner. Comme pour le siège. Et puis tu mens, tu peux très bien me voir.

\- Non, s'agaça Monty.

Jasper enleva sa main et se mit bien en face de lui, il portait un pull rouge vif, un baggy de la même couleur, son bracelet arc-en-ciel, et sur sa tête il avait mis un bonnet rose.

\- Alors ? Alors tu ne me vois pas ?

Monty comprit où il voulait en venir et hocha la tête :

\- Si… Si je te vois.

\- Donc je suis devenu laid ?

\- Non ! S'écria Monty. Non, tu es juste devenu très coloré !

Jasper sourit et se pencha vers lui, puis recommença à caresser ses doigts.

\- Je ne vois même pas ton visage, ronchonna Monty, juste des couleurs.

\- Ça me va d'être juste très coloré, sourit Jasper.

\- Et pourquoi tu me caresses sans arrêt les doigts.

\- J'aime bien tes cicatrices, ça fait des petites bosses, c'est agréable à toucher.

\- C'est moche.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne les vois pas.

Monty retrouva son sourire.

\- Espèce d'abruti.

Jasper lui frotta les cheveux. Son père avait peut-être raison, tant qu'il était là, il pouvait peut-être apporter un peu de réconfort à Monty.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà voilà, une nouvelle fic. Celle-ci commence un peu brutalement et tristement, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre que ça aille en s'améliorant, vous verrez bien. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est encore une UA, et c'est encore du Jonty, mais ce sont deux choses que j'adore écrire, alors voilà. Les persos sont sans doute un brin OOC, surtout Harper que j'ai transformé en vrai garce, mais c'était pour le contexte. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère).

Merci spécial à CacheCoeur de m'avoir aidé à trouver un titre à cette fic.


	2. Peur

**Prompt :** Se tenir éveillé à tout prix.

* * *

 **2\. Peur.**

Monty avait entendu son doigt craquer avant de ressentir la douleur. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on cassait une branche. **Crack** ! Puis ça avait fait mal, très mal, comme si son doigt le brûlait ou tombait, ou les deux en même temps. Comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait. La deuxième fois, il avait eu peur, il avait serré les dents, et il avait souffert. Il s'était dit qu'il s'habituerait au fur et à mesure, mais chaque doigt brisé lui arrachait des hurlements de douleur.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au dixième doigt, Monty avait l'impression qu'il ne le supporterait tout simplement pas, que ça allait le tuer sur le coup, comme si on lui brisait le cœur plutôt que l'auriculaire. Il avait supplié, il avait même pleuré, pour que ça s'arrête, mais sa mère n'avait pas payé, et c'était le châtiment.

Son dernier doigt y passa, Monty n'en mourut pas, et les tortures purent continuer.

Les ravisseurs ne faisaient pas que le blesser, ils lui hurlaient dessus aussi. Au début, ils s'étaient simplement moqué de lui _« fils de riche » « petite tapette tu vas te pisser dessus tellement t'as les chocottes hein ? »_ , ce genre de trucs qui ne touchèrent pas Monty parce qu'il était terrifié et que des moqueries ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Quand sa mère avait refusé de payer la rançon, plusieurs fois, les moqueries s'étaient transformés en colère, en rage même. Et ils criaient :

\- Pourquoi elle ne paye pas hein ? Elle s'en fout que tu crèves c'est ça ?

Et Monty n'avait pas de réponse à ça, il ne pouvait rien dire, les ravisseurs n'auraient pas compris, lui-même alors qu'on lui pétait tous les doigts avait du mal à comprendre. Elle ne s'en foutait pas qu'il crève, mais elle ne voyait sans doute pas pourquoi elle donnerait de l'argent pour le sauver. Monty savait, il savait que sa mère ne donnerait rien, et il pleurait de peur parce qu'il allait continuer à souffrir, parce qu'il allait peut-être mourir et qu'il ne voulait pas. Pour pleins de raisons.

Il aimait vivre, il aimait ses études, il voulait revoir Jasper au moins une fois.

\- Supplie ta mère au téléphone, lui cria-t-on.

Monty supplia :

\- Maman, paye-les, paye-les je t'en supplie, sinon ils vont me crever les yeux.

\- Au lieu de chouiner, dis-moi où tu es, avait-elle rétorqué.

Ils avaient raccroché et frappé Monty pour se venger sur lui.

Heureusement, ils ne lui avaient pas crevé les yeux, ils s'étaient contenté de les asperger d'aérosol. Ce qui avait fait mal, ce qui avait brûlé.

Ce qui l'avait rendu quasiment aveugle.

Monty avait peut-être été sauvé, mais qui le sauverait de ses souvenirs ? Il entendait encore le **crack** à ses oreilles, il sentait l'odeur de la cave dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé, il avait peur la nuit quand on le laissait seul, et il faisait des cauchemars sans fin si bien qu'il avait même la trouille de dormir et qu'il se tenait éveillé à tout prix. Un psy venait le voir régulièrement pour lui parler, lui donner des médicaments pour le calmer, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien, c'était Jasper.

Son meilleur ami ne prenait pas de pincettes pour lui parler, il ne le traitait pas comme un enfant, et il le faisait rire. Il portait des couleurs hyper vives et Monty pouvait l'apercevoir dès qu'il bougeait, ce qui était rassurant. Comme s'il sortait des ténèbres.

Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant. Il était parfois encore enfermé dans cette cave, il y était condamné, et il y mourrait. Ses yeux défaillant, ses doigts qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses jambes plâtrées contribuait à le ramener là-bas. Le médecin aussi. Il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger totalement les doigts comme avant, que marcher serait très difficile, surtout au début, que peut-être il boiterait toute sa vie.

\- Et bien sûr vos yeux…

Bien sûr, ses yeux.

Monty avait parfois envie de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper avec ses mains défaillantes, il n'en faisait rien, il gardait tout au fond de lui, il souriait, il faisait comme si tout allait bien. Et tout allait bien non ? Il était vivant et sa mère n'avait pas déboursé un centime pour ces affreux malfrats. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, la première fois qu'il l'avait revu :

\- Je suis fier de toi, tu as été courageux, avait-elle dit, tu t'en es sorti vivant et ces affreux malfrats n'ont pas eu un centime de ma part. Nous avons gagné.

Gagné quoi exactement ? Monty se le demandait encore. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir gagné quoi que ce soit, il ne s'était pas senti courageux non plus. Il s'était littéralement pissé dessus là-bas, et ils ne l'avaient pas changé, ils avaient ris _« il s'est vraiment pissé dessus oh putain le con »_. Monty avait hoché la tête et avait souri à sa mère.

\- Merci, avait-il dit, tu as tout fait pour qu'on me retrouve.

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas laisser des déchets me prendre mon héritier. Ça a pris du temps parce que les policiers sont complètement incompétents, mais on t'a sorti de là.

\- Oui.

On l'avait sorti de là, mais dans le fond, il y était toujours.

Hannah ne venait pas souvent, mais tous les jours, Monty recevait la visite de Harper et de Jasper. La première était hyper protectrice avec lui, elle le nourrissait, elle s'occupait de lui comme s'il allait se briser devant elle, elle ne prononçait jamais les mots _« aveugle »_ ou _« malvoyant »_ , elle ne touchait que son visage, jamais ses mains. Elle faisait comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème et c'était encore plus pesant pour Monty. Elle se comportait avec lui comme s'ils étaient réellement fiancés, alors qu'il l'avait déjà repoussé plusieurs fois. Comme si le fait qu'il soit condamné à rester sur ce foutu lit et à être aidé même pour aller au chiotte, donnait le droit à Harper de s'approprier Monty. Comme si elle disait _« maintenant que tu es complètement impotent, il est évident que tu as besoin d'une femme pour prendre soin de toi, et cette femme c'est moi »._ Parfois Monty avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir.

Jasper était protecteur aussi mais d'une autre façon, il disait les choses en face, il utilisait les mots _« aveugle » « douleur » « brisé » « cicatrice »,_ il touchait aussi bien son visage que ses doigts, il le sortait de sa chambre, et bien sûr il s'occupait de Monty comme d'un impotent, mais parce que Monty l'était, voilà tout. Pourtant par moment, la présence de Jasper lui pesait aussi, comme si là aussi il devait continuer à sourire, à faire semblant, à plaire. _Tout va bien, je suis vivant, je m'en suis sorti_.

Seulement il n'était pas mieux quand il était seul, c'était même pire. Il préférait encore supporter Harper et sa façon de parler gentiment et de le materner, ou de devoir sourire pour ne pas inquiéter Jasper, plutôt que quand sa chambre se vidait du monde et que sa tête se rappelait de ses souffrances vécues.

Il fut donc heureux de jour-là quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sourit à la personne, ce n'était pas Jasper, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas les couleurs. Peut-être Harper ? Les talons claquaient sur le sol. Mais ce fut la voix d'Hannah qui résonna dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Monty, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Tes yeux comment ça va ? Une amélioration ?

\- Pas tellement.

\- Et tes doigts, tu peux les bouger ?

\- Sans doute pas avant la rééducation.

Il l'entendit soupirer, pas d'inquiétude, mais plutôt d'impatience.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce temps est du temps de perdu ?

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- Alors rétablis toi vite.

\- Je fais de mon mieux. Je n'y peux rien si mes os sont long à se ressouder et si ma vue ne veut pas revenir comme par magie.

\- Ne sois pas sarcastique, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça.

\- Pardon maman.

Hannah marcha dans la pièce et il l'entendit s'asseoir sur le siège près du lit. Si elle s'asseyait, peut-être allait-elle rester plus longtemps que d'habitude.

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi, dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Quel sera ton avenir si tu ne te remets pas ?

Monty resta silencieux :

\- Tu as beaucoup de potentiel Monty, alors fais en sorte de te remettre au plus vite.

\- Oui maman.

\- J'ai prévu de grandes choses pour toi, tu es mon fils après tout.

Monty lui sourit.

\- Bien, je suis sûre que tu vas tout mettre en œuvre pour t'en sortir, tu as toujours été très intelligent.

\- Oui.

Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas s'en sortir de toute façon ?

\- Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta relation avec Jasper.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, dit Monty.

\- Oui oui, je sais bien. Mais bon, c'est le fils d'une servante et d'un handicapé, tu sais bien, il est pauvre et risque de te tirer vers le bas. Je n'ai rien dit quand vous étiez jeune, parce que c'était bon pour toi d'apprendre un peu à connaître les pauvres, mais maintenant Monty, je m'inquiète.

\- Son père n'a pas toujours été handicapé, dit Monty sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Oui certes.

\- Et sa mère travaillait pour nous avant de décéder…

\- Je sais tout ça.

\- Il est mon meilleur ami, conclue Monty.

\- J'ai bien entendu. Il paraît qu'il vient ici tous les jours.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il ne traînait pas avec toi pour ton argent ?

\- Et bien s'il le faisait ça, il s'y prend vraiment très mal, puisqu'il lui arrive de me payer le cinéma ou à boire.

\- Hmmm. Bon en tout cas il ne pense vraiment pas à ta réputation. C'est le problème avec les pauvres, ils ne pensent qu'à eux.

Monty sourit, amusé par ce que disait sa mère. Les pauvres ne pensaient qu'à eux ? C'était une blague non ?

\- Et bien il s'arrange pour que je me sente bien, dit Monty.

\- Oui oui, c'est très bien tout ça, demande-lui simplement de passer un peu moins. Une fois par mois sera largement suffisante, et cela t'habituerait aussi à te passer de sa présence, pour quand tu n'auras plus du tout besoin de lui.

\- Quand je n'aurai plus besoin de lui ?

\- C'est évident Monty, il ne va pas être ton ami toute la vie, bientôt tu devras avoir des amis sérieux et riches afin d'entretenir les meilleures relations possibles et faire des bons placements pour l'entreprise.

\- Il sera mon ami toute la vie, lâcha simplement Monty se rebellant un peu contre sa mère.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

\- Je suis sincère maman, Jasper est mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas l'abandonner comme ça !

La mère resta silencieuse un moment puis finit par dire :

\- Bon, bon. D'accord. Je ne veux pas te contrarier.

Monty fut soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas.

\- Et sinon, comment se passe les choses avec Harper ? Ça avance ?

Monty haussa les épaules :

\- Ça devrait ?

\- C'est tout de même ta fiancée !

\- Eh bien, si elle l'est déjà, ça n'a pas besoin d'avancer, non ?

\- Je n'aime pas ton ton, jeune homme.

\- Harper vient me voir tous les jours, dit-il, et elle m'aide à manger de temps à autre.

\- Quelle bonne petite.

\- Oui, sans doute.

Hannah était toujours là quand Jasper entra dans la chambre. Monty sut que c'était Jasper pour deux raisons, les couleurs et parce qu'il rentra en sifflotant totalement faux l'air de Twisted Nerve.

\- Hey Montydroïde, s'exclama-t-il.

Hannah toussota et Jasper se tourna vers la mère de Monty :

\- Oh vous êtes là ! Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Jasper, dit-elle, vous venez voir Monty.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- J'aimerais vous dire deux à mot à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Avez-vous pensez à la réputation de mon fils alors que…

\- Stop, s'écria Jasper.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez dit onze mots là, je pensais que vous n'alliez en dire que deux.

Hannah n'apprécia pas l'humour :

\- Soyez sérieux un instant. Je vous parle de la réputation de mon fils.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est sain pour la réputation de votre fils, si l'on apprend que sa mère ne sait même pas compter ?

Monty dû poser sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Jasper, ne soyez pas si malpolie.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez moins. Qu'un pauvre ose passer autant de temps avec le futur héritier des entreprises Green nuit considérablement à son image.

\- Oh c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour mon image, mais ne vous en faites pas, les autres pauvres ne m'enverrons pas de cailloux.

\- Je parlais de l'image de mon fils, s'énerva pour de bon Hannah.

\- Oui oui, évidemment, sourit Jasper en se frottant la nuque.

\- Vous avez compris ce que je vous disais ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Oui oui bien sûr, vous vous inquiétez qu'on puisse penser du mal de Monty parce qu'un pauvre vient tous les jours le voir et qu'à cause de ça vous gagniez moins d'argent. Je comprends.

\- Alors vous allez faire quelque chose pour ça ?

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Pour sûr. Le mieux serait que je reste ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, si je m'installe dans la chambre, personne ne me verra entrer et sortir, et l'image sera sauf.

\- Comment ça ? Hurla la mère de Monty.

Hannah allait s'arracher les cheveux si Jasper continuait, alors Monty intervint :

\- Maman, il plaisante. Il ne va pas s'installer dans ma chambre. Tu sais bien qu'il doit s'occuper de son père et puis il n'y a pas de place pour lui ici.

Grâce aux paroles de son fils, Hannah retrouva un visage figé. Elle se leva et regarda Jasper de haut, alors qu'elle était plus petite que lui. Était-ce quelque chose qui venait des personnes dont le prénom commençait par H ? Se demanda Jasper.

\- Pensez à mon fils, si vous n'êtes pas égoïste, je suis sûre que vous réfléchirez à vos actes et les changerez en conséquence.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Jasper sans rien ajouter.

Hannah le fixa avec mépris, puis passa à côté de lui en levant une tête fière. Elle salua son fils et sortit de la chambre.

\- Eh ben, ta mère n'a rien à envier à la reine d'Angleterre. Elle a le port altier.

Monty s'autorisa enfin à éclater de rire.

\- T'es une andouille, tu la rendus furieuse.

\- Mais avoue que ça t'a fait du bien !

Monty acquiesça. La visite de sa mère avait été hyper stressante, il s'était senti sur les nerfs plus elle parlait, il sentait bien dans son ton que rien n'était jamais assez bon pour elle, et ça le crispait. L'arrivée de Jasper l'avait détendu et déculpabilisé de ne pas être le fils parfait qu'elle aurait voulu, surtout depuis qu'il était à moitié aveugle.

\- Bon on va faire un tour, décida Jasper, ça va te faire du bien de prendre l'air après avoir supporté une atmosphère empoisonnée.

\- Tu parles de ma mère, dit Monty.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je dis.

\- Jasper… Elle reste ma mère, insista Monty.

Jasper ronchonna mais ne fit plus de commentaire. Il aida Monty à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, puis il le poussa dans l'hôpital. Il allait passer un virage quand il vit Hannah debout dans le couloir en train de parler au téléphone. Il recula et murmura :

\- On va attendre qu'elle s'en aille.

Monty hocha la tête. La voix de la mère se fit plus forte au bout du fil et Jasper et Monty n'en ratèrent pas une miette.

\- Non, il y a plus important pour le moment…. Oui… Oui… Bien sûr que c'est à propos de Monty, il est devenu inutile à la société… Que veux-tu qu'il fasse alors qu'il ne peut plus voir ni marcher ? Il n'est plus bon à rien !... Je ne suis pas dur, je suis réaliste, donc pour le moment il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer… Tu es drôle toi, un autre fils ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain… Non… Et bien de toute façon pour le moment c'est le meilleur choix, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un ordre… Bien… Je te rappelle.

Malheureusement, si Monty ne voyait presque plus rien, son ouïe restait très développée et il n'en rata pas une miette. Jasper fit un geste pour aller voir la mère, Monty le vit bouger et murmura :

\- Non Jasper…

\- Attend, faut que j'aille lui dire ses quatre vérités là Monty, tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Oui je me rends compte… S'il te plaît… Juste… Allons-nous-en okay ?

Jasper poussa un grondement de frustration, mais obéis. Quand la mère s'en alla, il poussa Monty jusqu'au jardin de l'hôpital. C'était un jardin intérieur, donc les fleurs étaient écloses et Monty pouvait apercevoir leur couleur. C'était son endroit préféré dans l'hôpital et Jasper le savait. Monty resta silencieux et Jasper fut incapable de dégoiser un mot pour lui décrire quelque chose. Monty l'entendait grincer des dents.

Il soupira et Jasper choisit ce moment pour s'énerver :

\- Je te jure quelle garce ta mère, je sais que c'est ta mère et tout ça, mais comment ose-t-elle dire ça ?

\- Elle a raison, murmura Monty.

\- Quoi ? Cria Jasper.

\- Je suis bon à rien comme ça, je suis inutile.

\- C'est des conneries ça Monty, c'est complètement con franchement.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sers à rien dans cet état, je ne peux plus rien faire.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux faire pleins de trucs.

Monty sourit :

\- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Arrête de sourire, je sais que ses paroles t'ont blessé ! S'énerva Jasper. Lâche ce que tu as sur le cœur sinon à force ça va pourrir.

Ces paroles tranchèrent Monty. Pour qui souriait-il hein ? S'il ne faisait pas ça, ils seraient tous inquiets (sauf peut-être Hannah qui le trouverait simplement lâche ou bien pitoyable) et surtout Jasper. Et puis il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait encore l'impression d'être dans cette maudite cave, à la merci de ses kidnappeurs, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mort de peur quand il se retrouvait seul, il ne pouvait pas parler de ses cauchemars. Alors oui, il souriait, il souriait parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Alors Jasper ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Monty s'énerva à son tour :

\- Je te dis que je ne sers plus à rien maintenant, je peux plus rien faire tout seul, même pour aller chier j'ai besoin d'aide ! Alors elle a bien raison de me remplacer, puisque je ne lui suis plus utile à rien.

\- Tu n'es pas un outil, s'exclama Jasper.

\- Et bien je suis quoi alors ? Cria Monty. J'en peux plus de ta pitié Jasper, tu devrais simplement m'abandonner alors que je ne vaux plus rien.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, murmura Jasper.

\- Bien sûr que si, je le sais bien, je te fais pitié, c'est pour ça que tu viens tous les jours et que tu t'occupes de moi, tu te dis _« pauvre Monty »_ et tu penses que je suis pitoyable, et tu as raison, je ne peux plus rien faire tout seul maintenant, je suis bon à rien, je suis inuti…

Monty ne termina pas sa phrase, Jasper venait de claquer ses deux mains contre ses joues.

\- Regarde-moi, dit Jasper en tirant son visage en avant.

\- Je ne te vois même pas.

\- Regarde-moi, insista Jasper.

Monty fixa ses yeux sur les couleurs de Jasper et celui-ci gronda :

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, c'est bien clair ? Je ne te trouve pas pitoyable et je ne viens pas te voir parce que tu me fais pitié. Et si tu continues à penser comme ça, je te botte le cul !

\- Mais…

\- Oui c'est vrai, je suis inquiet pour toi, je suis triste aussi, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Tu souffres et tu ne veux rien me dire. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens, est-ce que tes doigts te font mal ? À quel point c'est horrible de ne plus pouvoir apercevoir que des couleurs ? Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié tu m'entends ? C'est parce que je t'adore, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami !

\- Je suis inutile, murmura Monty.

\- Pas du tout, s'écria Jasper. Tu es utile ! Tu es gentil, tu es drôle, tu es intelligent. Ce n'est pas parce que pour le moment tu ne peux pas marcher, ni écrire, ni même voir, que ton cerveau s'est ramollis non ? Tu n'as pas perdu tes connaissances. Tu n'as pas perdu ta capacité de réfléchir ou à faire rire. Tu ne t'es pas non plus transformé en tyran. Tu es courageux aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas courageux, gémit Monty.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu continues à sourire pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas, tu gardes tout pour toi et tu t'inquiètes encore pour nous, si ça ce n'est pas du courage, alors c'est quoi le courage ?

\- Mais quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé de peur, je me suis réellement pissé dessus.

\- Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Tu étais dans une situation extrêmement stressante, dangereuse et douloureuse, bien sûr que tu as été effrayé.

\- Et maintenant j'ai encore peur, peur de retourner là-bas, peur de souffrir, je ne veux plus avoir mal. Et puis j'ai peur de ne jamais retrouver la vue, d'être dans le noir tout le reste de ma vie.

\- Tu n'es pas totalement dans le noir, dit Jasper d'un ton rassurant, tu vois les couleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Et c'est normal d'avoir peur. C'est normal d'être triste aussi. Ce qui n'est pas normal Monty c'est de continuer à sourire comme ça.

Jasper tenait toujours les joues de Monty et il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses doigts. Monty se lâchait enfin. Il pleura doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort. Jasper relâcha ses joues pour prendre ses mains et les poser sur son visage.

\- Je ne peux même pas bouger mes doigts, gémit Monty.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne vois même pas tes yeux, ni même ton visage.

\- Oui.

\- Je me sens impotent de ne rien pouvoir faire seul. Je déteste quand Harper me nourrit.

Monty sentit Jasper sourire sous ses doigts et pleura de plus belle.

\- Je ne te vois même pas sourire, c'est horrible, c'est horrible.

\- Tu me vois sourire, murmura Jasper, tu le vois avec tes doigts.

Les larmes de Monty continuèrent de couler et il sentit sous ses doigts les larmes de Jasper qui le rejoignirent.

\- Tu pleures maintenant.

\- Ouais, renifla Jasper.

\- Désolé c'est ma faute.

\- C'est pas ta faute.

Monty pleura encore et encore et encore. Et Jasper resta près de lui, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes. Monty se plaignit de sa peur, de sa souffrance, il raconta ses sentiments, ses émotions, il vida son sac devant Jasper. Tout ce qui lui faisait mal, tout ce qui l'effrayait. Et Jasper resta calmement près de lui, caressa ses doigts, toucha ses joues, pleura avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas la poupée de Harper, sanglota Monty finalement.

Jasper passa la main dans ses cheveux et rigola :

\- C'est tes airs de porcelaine qui prêtent à confusion.

Les lèvres de Monty s'étirèrent un peu à travers ses larmes. Jasper enroula ses bras autour du cou de Monty et le prit doucement contre lui.

\- Tu n'es la poupée de personne, souffla Jasper. Ni de Harper, ni de Hannah. Tu n'es pas un outil qui devrait combler leurs besoins. Tu es simplement Monty.

La joue de Monty était posée contre le torse de Jasper et son oreille entendait les battements rapides de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux. Les larmes se tarirent doucement. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentit en sécurité.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, d'avoir pensé que tu avais pitié de moi.

Jasper caressa doucement son dos :

\- T'as bien raison de t'excuser, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné, répondit Jasper avec ironie.

Monty sourit.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà le deuxième chapitre, du point de vue de Monty, afin de voir un peu ce qu'il a pu ressentir de son côté.


	3. Intrus

**Prompt :** Il devait comprendre à quel point c'était important.

* * *

 **3\. Intrus.**

Harper était apparue dans la vie de Monty parce que les McIntyre étaient riches, que les Green l'étaient encore plus, et que fusionner leurs entreprises par un mariage les rendraient tous deux encore plus riches. Elle avait donc fait sa rencontre au cours d'un repas d'affaire entre la mère de Monty et son père à elle. Harper était la fille chérie de son père, il lui accordait absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais pour cette rencontre, il s'était montré intransigeant.

\- C'est notre chance ma fille, accepte au moins de rencontrer l'héritier Green, et si jamais vraiment il ne te plaît pas alors j'accepterai de reconsidérer cette offre.

Harper avait donc accepté de voir ce fameux héritier. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait rencontrer un autre de ces gosses de riche arrogant et ridicule, un pauvre dragueur à deux balles à moitié drogué et qui balançait l'argent par les fenêtres pour se donner une importance. En fait, Monty n'était pas du tout comme ça. Elle l'avait trouvé hyper sérieux, un brin timide aussi et super doux. Il avait des bonnes manières, il savait bien parler, il pouvait se montrer amusant, il avait un jolie sourire. Elle en était tombée amoureuse quasiment tout de suite et avait bien fait comprendre à son père qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'autres fiancés que lui, quand bien même il l'avait rejeté quand elle lui avait fait sa déclaration.

\- Désolé mais je ne veux pas me fiancer avec toi, c'est juste une lubie de ma mère. Je considère de mon côté que j'ai le droit de choisir avec qui je souhaite me fiancer.

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit moi ? Je suis un bon choix.

Monty avait souri et calmement répondu :

\- Je ne suis même pas amoureux de toi.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Harper avait décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Comme il avait bien voulu qu'ils restent amis, elle obtint son numéro de téléphone. Grâce à Hannah Green, la mère de Monty, elle en apprit plus sur ses goûts ou du moins le crut-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que la mère de Monty ne savait rien de son fils ou avait une image faussée de lui. Le livre préféré de Monty n'était pas du tout _Markets and Hierarchies : Analysis and Antitrust Implications_ de Oliver Williamson, mais comme le garçon lui avoua plus tard, _L'attrape Cœur_ de J.D Salinger. Et s'il appréciait la musique classique, ce n'était pas ce qu'il écoutait en priorité. Bref, Harper dût compter sur elle-même pour en apprendre plus sur Monty afin de lui correspondre au maximum pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était faite pour lui.

Harper changea même de fac pour se retrouver dans celle de Monty et c'est là qu'elle découvrit le seul et unique défaut de celui qu'elle aimait. Jasper. Ce type était une véritable verrue, grosse, énorme même, suintante et qui refuse de se faire oublier. Pire que tout, il en savait plus sur Monty qu'elle et il refusa de lui donner la moindre info.

\- T'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même, lui avait-il dit, sinon quel est l'intérêt ?

Elle l'avait presque immédiatement détesté, viscéralement, et réciproquement.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ce type, vraiment, il est con comme un manche, il a un humour limite et il n'a absolument aucune manière, en plus de ne pas posséder d'argent. Avait-elle dit à Monty.

Ce sur quoi il avait répondu :

\- Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec moi.

\- Parce que je t'aime, c'est évident.

\- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes.

\- Parce que tu es bien élevé, doux, gentil, amusant. Tu n'es pas du tout arrogant. Tu parles bien et je te trouve charmant.

Monty avait ri et n'avait rien ajouté. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle l'aurait. Il lui appartiendrait. Il était son fiancé. Plusieurs fois elle lui fit sa déclaration, lui dit que ses projets n'avaient pas changé, chaque fois Monty refusa ses avances, chaque fois elle décida de persévérer.

Alors qu'elle donnait la becquée à Monty pour qu'il mange, Jasper lui racontait des blagues et le faisait rire, ce qui le faisait tout recracher et l'empêchait de se nourrir convenablement.

\- Jasper, arrête ça, on aimerait un peu de calme.

\- Désolé, dit-il en étant pas du tout désolé.

Harper soupira, tenta de donner une autre bouchée à Monty au moment où Jasper s'exclama sans raison :

\- Ornythorinque.

Monty se remit à rigoler et Harper recula la fourchette d'un air des plus exaspéré. Voilà ce qui empêchait Monty d'être à elle, le caillou dans sa chaussure, bien gênant et qui prenait trop de place. Jasper.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, définitivement.

\- Allez Jasper, va faire un tour, tu reviendras quand j'aurai fini de manger, lui fit Monty.

Jasper se leva enfin et s'étira :

\- À toute Monty.

\- À toute.

Quand il quitta enfin la pièce, Harper souffla de soulagement. Monty tourna son visage vers elle, sans réellement la voir :

\- Je sais qu'il t'agace.

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

\- Va savoir, sourit Monty.

Pendant un instant il eut ce sourire gentil, qu'il n'avait que pour Jasper et Harper serra plus fort la fourchette avant de lui coller contre la bouche :

\- Mange va !

Harper se sentait folle de rage à l'intérieur, déterminée aussi. Il y avait sûrement un moyen d'arracher à Monty cette grosse verrue purulente, sans avoir besoin de se salir les mains.

Monty serait à elle ensuite, elle en était persuadée. Sans l'influence néfaste de Jasper, il lui tomberait dans les bras.

Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse plus calmement. Seule.

Elle termina de nourrir Monty, puis lui essuya gentiment la bouche :

\- Je peux le faire tout seul, se plaignit Monty.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin de toi, sourit Harper.

Elle embrassa son crâne puis caressa sa joue.

\- Harper, soupira-t-il.

\- Oui oui, je sais, je sais, mon fiancé ne veut pas qu'on soit fiancé.

\- Nous ne le sommes pas.

Pas encore, pensa Harper. Elle se recula :

\- Bon de toute façon, j'ai des trucs à faire, je dois y aller.

Il hocha la tête, elle l'embrassa encore, sur la joue cette fois-ci et tant pis s'il ne voulait pas. Elle profitait un peu du fait qu'il était difficile pour lui de la repousser dans son état, mais bon. Bientôt il le voudrait aussi.

\- À demain, lança-t-elle.

\- À demain, répondit-il.

Harper quitta la pièce et resta quelques secondes contre le bois de la porte. Jasper choisit ce moment pour revenir. Il la regardait l'air narquois et elle ne put s'empêcher de balancer :

\- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières Jasper.

Jasper posa ses mains sur ses fesses et lâcha :

\- Mes arrières sont biens fermes.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, s'écarta de la porte et lâcha :

\- Monty n'a rien à faire avec toi.

\- C'est à Monty de choisir ça non ? Ou tu veux aussi contrôler sa façon de penser ? En plus de décider arbitrairement que vous êtes fiancé.

\- Ce n'est pas arbitraire, c'est la décision de nos parents, Monty aura beau la repousser, au final c'est à moi qu'il reviendra.

Jasper cracha :

\- Monty n'est pas l'objet d'Hannah, elle ne peut pas décider de le donner à quelqu'un, et tu ne peux pas le prendre parce que tu en as envie.

\- Il n'est pas à toi non plus, lâcha Harper.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, répondit-il. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas jouer avec lui.

\- Je ne joue pas ! S'exclama Harper. Je suis sérieuse, je le veux et je l'aime.

Jasper haussa les épaules :

\- Tu l'aimes ? Ça ne te donne pas le droit de « le vouloir » pour autant.

Il cogna son épaule en passant à côté d'elle et elle clama dans son dos :

\- Je le veux et je l'aurai.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire, soupira Jasper.

Harper l'ignora et s'en alla.

Oui, elle ferait disparaître Jasper et elle aurait Monty. Voilà comment ça se passerait.

Elle ignorait que la solution viendrait de la mère de Monty, elle-même.

Hannah commençait à trouver Jasper envahissant. Il était le fils d'une de leur servante, et quand il était petit, il était tout le temps à la maison et jouait avec Monty. Elle n'avait rien remarqué au début, parce qu'elle était souvent absente, et quand elle s'en était enfin rendu compte, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Hannah était persuadée que de toute façon, Monty se lasserait, se ferait des amis plus importants.

Mais tout alla de travers. Monty réclama d'aller à l'école public et se fit virer de son école privée pour arriver à ses fins quand sa mère refusa. Il invita Jasper à tous ses anniversaires et ignora les enfants biens que sa mère avait invité elle.

Hannah restait positive, il se lasserait, forcément, parce que son fils était un garçon intelligent et qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec ce môme de bas étage. Dont la mère était servante, et le père un moins que rien victime d'un accident et handicapé depuis.

Quand la mère de Jasper mourut, Hannah en fut grandement soulagée et pensa qu'elle n'entendrait plus parler de Jasper, elle se trompait, Monty au lieu de le repousser, devint encore plus proche de lui.

Et maintenant, il avait dix-neuf ans et ce parasite était toujours collé à son fils.

Sauf que maintenant, elle avait une carte majeure pour se débarrasser de lui et elle n'allait absolument pas hésiter à s'en servir. Elle utiliserait d'ailleurs toutes les pièces qu'elle avait en main et contacta Harper pour lui en parler. La jeune femme, sur qui Hannah plaçait de très grands espoirs, fut ravie de ce que lui racontait la mère de Monty.

\- Je vais vous aider, annonça-t-elle, je pense que je pourrai le faire plier avant que vous n'interveniez.

\- Très bien, fit Hannah, je te laisse faire.

Elles raccrochèrent tous les deux en bon termes, persuadées d'être celle qui utilise l'autre.

Jasper ne savait rien des plans qui se jouaient sur son sort, à la place il fit sortir Monty et commença à courir en poussant sa chaise roulante, puis à tourner à toute vitesse en rond, offrant des sensations de dingues à son meilleur ami.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais vomiiiiiir.

\- T'as l'estomac fragile !

\- Je viens de manger.

\- Ah oui, oups pardon.

Jasper s'arrêta et Monty respira par la bouche.

\- Dégobille pas, dégobille pas, paniqua Jasper.

\- Ça va aller, le rassura Monty, je vais respirer un peu et la nausée va passer.

Jasper hocha la tête même si Monty ne put pas le voir. Il s'assit par terre, à côté de la chaise roulante de Monty et son ami vint poser sa main sur ses cheveux.

\- J'ai mon chien d'aveugle, ricana Monty.

Jasper aboya puis demanda :

\- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

\- Pas encore, répondit-il. Déjà qu'elle me trouve impotent et inutile, alors si en plus elle se met penser qu'un chien est plus utile que moi…

\- Ça craint, soupira Jasper en attrapant la main de Monty pour caresser ses cicatrices.

\- Arrête de faire ça, se plaignit Monty.

\- Mais j'aime bien, ça me détend.

\- Mes doigts sont horribles, je le sais bien.

\- Je ne trouve pas, fit Jasper en embrassant son index.

\- Arrête !

Jasper relâcha sa main puis se releva :

\- Tu n'as plus envie de vomir ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Bon alors allons voir les fleurs.

Jasper poussa la chaise roulante jusqu'au jardin, puis il raconta à Monty qu'il voyait des lilliputiens s'amuser à faire du toboggan sur les fleurs.

\- Oh, l'un d'entre eux vient de s'empaler sur une épine de la rose.

Monty se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire :

\- Tu es horrible Jasper, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Alors j'ai bien fais de ne pas te parler de celui qui a glissé de la fleur et s'est écrabouillé comme une crêpe sur le sol.

Le rire de Monty sortit tout seul de sa gorge sans qu'il n'arrive à le retenir plus longtemps. Jasper continua :

\- Oups, dommage pour celui-là.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Demanda Monty qui se prenait totalement au jeu.

\- Il s'est fait couper la tête par la patte d'une menthe religieuse, commenta Jasper sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Aïe.

\- Ce n'est pas très malin un lilliputiens en fait.

\- Pas très, fit Monty. Tu vois autre chose ?

\- Y a deux abeilles qui batifolent entre elles.

\- N'importe quoi, sourit Monty, les abeilles ne font pas ça entre elles.

\- Faut croire qu'elles ont décidé d'aller contre la nature, dit Jasper. Elles s'aiment, c'est comme ça, elles se fichent que nous autres petits humains nous ayons décidé que les abeilles ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça.

Monty sourit.

\- Peut-être qu'en fait, les abeilles font ça entre elles et tout, et qu'on n'en sait rien, parce que d'habitude ce sont de grandes timides.

\- Tu crois qu'on vient de tomber sur les deux abeilles exhibitionnistes de la ruche ?

\- Je crois bien Monty, je crois bien.

Il y eut un silence puis :

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es con.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que ces moments pouvaient prendre fin. Surtout pas Monty qui en avait besoin comme de l'air qu'on respire. La présence de son meilleur ami chassait ses peurs, et quand ça devenait trop dur, Jasper le laissait craquer. Il ne pensait pas que sa mère et Harper désiraient à ce point voir Jasper disparaître de sa vie, parce que pour lui Jasper était destiné à y rester jusqu'à la fin. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, ils avaient toujours été ensemble ou presque, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

Ce soir-là, il repensa à sa journée avec Jasper et réussit à ne pas être terrifié par la solitude et les cauchemars. Il dormit mal, mais moins mal que depuis qu'il était revenu. Monty doutait que les cauchemars disparaissent complètement un jour, mais il espérait qu'ils deviendraient plus flous, moins effrayants et moins nombreux.

Jasper prépara le repas pour lui et son père, en sifflotant.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, constata son père.

\- Comment tu as deviné ? Sourit Jasper.

\- Monty va bien ?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il a craqué l'autre jour, il se libère petit à petit et ses sourires sont plus naturels.

\- Tu le connais vraiment par cœur hein ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais il arrive toujours à me surprendre, répondit Jasper. Tu veux de la sauce tomate dans tes pâtes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon j'ouvre le pot alors.

Le père de Jasper roula jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et Jasper lui mit une assiette et des couverts. Il servit les pâtes et la sauce tomate. Puis mangea.

\- Je me demande comment Hannah a pu avoir un fils aussi adorable, commenta Jasper entre deux bouchés.

\- Elle ne s'en est pas beaucoup occupé, il est un peu comme une mauvaise herbe, il a poussé tout seul et prit son indépendance.

\- Il n'est pas une mauvaise herbe, marmonna Jasper.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça dans un sens péjoratif.

\- Je sais, mais je le vois plutôt comme une fleur des champs poussant dans un buisson de roses. À la fois libre et prisonnier. Sans cesse menacé par ses comparses, il continue quand même à pousser et à s'affranchir.

\- Monty est donc une fleur des champs, plaisanta son père.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Et ne te moque pas, ça lui va bien.

\- Et toi alors ? Demanda son père. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Peut-être que tu es la terre dans laquelle pousse la fleur, ou l'eau qui la nourrit ou le soleil qui la fait vivre.

\- Nope, répondit Jasper, ça c'est vachement me surestimer. Moi je dois être une ortie.

\- Une ortie ?

\- Je file de l'urticaire à sa mère et Harper.

Et il éclata de rire. Son père secoua la tête.

\- C'est ta façon de protéger la fleur des champs.

\- Ouaip, répondit Jasper.

Il était loin de se douter que les épines des roses pouvaient trancher les feuilles des orties sans sourciller.

Il le découvrit quand Hannah le contacta pour le rencontrer dans un café. Il hésita à refuser, mais quand elle lui dit au téléphone que ça concernait Monty et sa santé, il se sentit obligé d'accepter. Quand il arriva, ce n'est pas Hannah qu'il trouva assis à une table, mais Harper. Tout de suite Jasper fut sur ses gardes, ça sentait mauvais, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait cette fille ?

\- Sois pas tant crispé, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, lui sourit-elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Je devais voir Hannah.

\- Je sais, mais je me suis arrangée pour la retarder, pour pouvoir te parler en premier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais ce qu'elle veut te demander.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer de te détendre avant ? Commande quelque chose, je te le paye.

Jasper commanda un chocolat chaud pour qu'elle arrête de tourner autour du pot et lui explique pourquoi Hannah l'avait contacté.

\- En fait j'ai un service à te demander, fit Harper après que la serveuse les eut servis.

\- Dis-moi d'abord ce que veut Hannah.

\- Mon service est en rapport avec sa demande.

Les mains de Jasper se crispèrent sur sa tasse, Harper touilla son café noir, et perdit finalement son sourire. Elle devint même incertaine. Jasper pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné de la voir hésiter.

\- Tu dois comprendre à quel point c'est important, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, s'agaça Jasper.

\- Hannah connaît un chirurgien très renommé qui pourrait opérer Monty pour qu'il retrouve la vue, dit-elle finalement tout de go.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Jasper perdant toute sa méfiance pour se réjouir. C'est génial ça ! Monty va peut-être pouvoir retrouver la vue alors ! Elle va lui demander qu'il l'opère ?

\- Oui.

\- Super ! Bon après je suppose que ça va lui coûter cher, mais l'argent n'est pas un problème.

\- Non effectivement, fit Harper. L'argent n'est pas le problème.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et redevint méfiant. Il demanda alors :

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Harper baissa les yeux, ce qui étonna Jasper une nouvelle fois. Elle murmura :

\- Jasper, jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour Monty ?

\- Hein ? Jusqu'où ? Comment ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour lui ? Pour qu'il retrouve la vue, par exemple.

\- Ben je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça, bien sûr.

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne, fort.

\- Jasper, Hannah a une condition.

\- Quoi ? Une condition ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour que son fils se fasse opérer des yeux et retrouve la vue, elle a une condition ?

\- Oui.

Jasper tira sur sa main pour que Harper le lâche et ricana, la voix tremblante :

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle ne fait rien gratuitement n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pas pour son fils. Elle ne peut surtout pas l'aider par amour, il faut toujours qu'il y ait une magouille derrière. Elle l'a laissé pourrir chez ses kidnappeurs pour une raison débile, alors évidemment qu'elle a une condition.

Harper resta silencieuse, l'air contrite. Jasper n'avait toujours pas touché à son chocolat chaud.

\- Je voudrais… Je voudrais que tu acceptes ses conditions, souffla Harper finalement.

\- Parce qu'elles me concernent, compris Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je t'en supplie Jasper, il faut que tu acceptes, pour Monty, pour qu'il retrouve la vue. Tu sais à quel point ça le pèse, il n'en parle pas, mais il semble toujours nous chercher du regard.

\- Pas moi, fit Jasper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi, il ne me cherche pas du regard, il me trouve.

Pendant un instant, le regard de Harper se fit plus noir, puis elle redevint simplement triste et suppliante.

\- Il n'empêche que tu sais à quel point il est malheureux.

Jasper hocha la tête malgré lui, il savait que ça faisait mal à Monty de ne plus voir, de juste apercevoir les couleurs. Il le savait bien.

Harper se leva, puis vint se mettre en face de Jasper et s'agenouilla.

\- Je t'en supplie, il est ton meilleur ami, et tu veux autant que moi qu'il retrouve la vue non ? Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi. Je t'en prie Jasper, il faut que tu acceptes. Je t'en prie.

Son ton était désespéré, elle suppliait réellement Jasper, elle était prête à se mettre à genoux pour qu'il accepte. C'était stupide, Jasper savait qu'il accepterait pour Monty.

\- Quelles sont les conditions ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Jasper… Souffla Harper en relevant la tête.

\- Je dois faire quoi pour que Hannah paye cette opération à Monty ?

Ce ne fut pas Harper qui lui répondit, mais Hannah qui arriva derrière lui :

\- Tu dois accepter de ne plus le revoir.

Elle lui aurait mis un coup de poing, ça n'aurait pas été aussi douloureux. Harper se releva et vint se rasseoir. Hannah s'installa à côté d'elle et ne commanda rien pour elle. Jasper serra sa tasse, toujours pleine, entre ses mains.

\- Je voudrais que tu sortes de la vie de mon fils, pour lui tu n'es qu'une nuisance.

\- Vous me tutoyer maintenant.

\- Je te traite comme tu dois l'être, voilà tout, comme un moins que rien qui ne sera jamais à notre niveau.

Jasper se vit lui renverser son chocolat sur ses cheveux, mais il se retint.

\- Alors tu acceptes ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Alors Monty restera sans doute aveugle, il me sera inutile et je choisirai un nouvel héritier pour mon entreprise. Quant à lui je le laisserai dans une maison de repos. Tu pourras bien sûr continuer à le voir, mais il ne sera plus rien, plus personne, et sera handicapé à vie.

\- Mais je le verrai, alors pourquoi je devrais accepter ?

Harper lui jeta un regard de supplication et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hannah leva la main pour la faire taire et dit :

\- Il se fera opérer et il y a des chances qu'il recouvre la vue. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites pour lui ? Son bonheur ?

Jasper avait envie de pleurer, mais il resta fort et leva la tête :

\- Vous êtes horribles, vous savez ça ? Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre propre fils uniquement pour me voir disparaître de sa vie.

\- C'est pour son propre bien.

Jasper éclata de rire :

\- Me faites pas rire, vous faites ça juste pour vous.

\- Monty me remerciera plus tard, j'en suis persuadée.

\- Il vous haïra vieille peau, il vous haïra et vous le fera payer, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Je crois que tu t'estimes beaucoup trop, tu n'as pas autant d'importance pour mon fils, une fois que tu ne seras plus là, il t'oubliera bien vite. Et il raisonnera à nouveau convenablement. Il sera soigné, puis il se fiancera enfin à Harper.

Jasper se cramponna à sa tasse pleine.

\- C'est toi qui vois Jasper, tu as le pouvoir sur le sort de Monty.

Il resta silencieux. Il savait déjà depuis le début ce qu'il allait répondre, il le savait même avant de connaître la condition. Seulement, il voulait faire mariner la vieille peau et sa petite pétasse de complice. Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre, qu'elles aillent en enfer toutes les deux.

\- Alors ? Insista Hannah. Ta décision ?

Jasper ferma les yeux. Il revécu toute sa vie depuis le début, depuis sa rencontre avec Monty. Elle défila devant ses yeux, comme un vieux film, il y avait le son, mais pas les couleurs. Jasper sut qu'il allait mourir à l'intérieur au moment où il ouvrirait la bouche.

\- J'accepte.

Il signa ainsi et avec ces mots, un pacte avec pire que le diable.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : l'histoire continue et ne s'améliore pas tellement. Même s'il y a un côté un peu dégoulinant je crois. Je pars des fois dans des drôles de délires. Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	4. Contrat

**Prompt :** Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

* * *

 **4\. Contrat.**

Jasper était allongé sur son lit et lisait le contrat qu'il avait signé. Hannah avait été très méticuleuse, elle était allée jusqu'à lui faire signer un vrai contrat, et il en avait une copie dans les mains. _Je, soussigné Jasper Jordan, accepte les conditions de madame Hannah Green et ne verrai plus jamais son fils Monty Green. En échange, Hannah Green s'engage à embaucher le meilleur chirurgien afin de rendre la vue à son fils… blablablabla_

 _Si le contrat venait à être rompu par l'un des partis, le responsable devra verser 100 000 euros de dommages et intérêts à l'autre participant et pourra être poursuivi en justice._

Jasper soupira, cette grognasse avait vraiment tout prévu. Elle avait sans doute envisagé le fait que Jasper tenterait de revoir Monty après son opération, mais elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait la rembourser s'il le faisait. Cent mille euros, ce n'était rien pour elle, mais pour lui…

Il posa le contrat sur son crâne et revécu la scène encore une fois.

\- J'accepte, dit Jasper.

Le sourire venimeux et victorieux de Hannah s'afficha sur son visage. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait douté de sa réponse. Jasper aurait voulu la griffer jusqu'à lui faire pleurer du sang. Il aurait voulu prendre son crâne pour frapper celui de Harper avec, et voir si leurs têtes se renvoyaient l'une l'autre, comme pour un pendule de Newton.

\- Bien, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es enfin raisonnable.

Jasper se disait encore qu'il pourrait améliorer les choses, qu'il reverrait Monty après son opération, qu'au pire Monty avait toujours son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Que ce ne serait pas immuable. Mais Hannah avait tout prévu.

Elle lui fit donc signer un contrat stipulant que s'il revoyait Monty il devrait payer, mais ce ne fut pas tout. Jasper cru halluciner quand elle lui tendit des clés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ta nouvelle maison.

\- Ma… Quoi ?

\- Jasper, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser pourrir dans ton taudis alors que tu acceptes mes conditions. Bien sûr que non. Je suis généreuse.

Jasper aurait pu s'étouffer s'il avait touché à son chocolat chaud.

\- Tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie désormais.

Hannah lui tendit un papier :

\- Voici l'adresse. Tout est déjà réglé, la maison est à votre nom et vous pouvez y emménager tout de suite.

Jasper restait silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait déjà depuis le début qu'elle gagnerait, tout était déjà prêt pour que Jasper ne revoit jamais Monty.

\- Bien sûr, tu vas devoir aussi résilier le contrat de ton téléphone, c'est pourquoi je t'ai aussi préparé un nouveau contrat et un nouveau téléphone. Le forfait est déjà payé pour un an, ensuite ce sera à toi de payer tous les mois.

Elle chercha dans son sac et sortit le dernier portable en vogue à la mode, très cher et très bling bling. Elle le posa sur la table et le poussa vers lui, avec d'autres papiers.

\- Voilà. Tu trouveras dans le contrat ton nouveau numéro de téléphone, et bien sûr, à part Monty, tu pourras prévenir tes amis de ce changement.

Jasper avait l'impression qu'un séisme le secouait de l'intérieur, et pourtant il restait assis là, cramponné à sa tasse, sans bouger.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai appelé la fac pour leur dire que tu arrêtais.

\- Vous avez… Vous… Quoi ?

\- Il est évident que tu ne peux plus aller faire tes études dans la même université que mon fils. Ne t'en fais pas ils ont été très compréhensible et ne te demanderons pas de rembourser ta bourse d'étude. Par contre tu ne la toucheras plus.

Jasper se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar. Il avait juste accepté de ne plus revoir Monty, et voilà que toute sa vie se retrouvait bouleversée.

\- Mais à mon avis, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu n'as clairement pas les capacités pour continuer tes études, contrairement à mon fils qui est major de la promo. Le mieux va être que tu te trouves un petit boulot et je peux même te recommander si tu veux devenir servant comme ta mère.

Le rêve de Jasper avant qu'elle bousille totalement toutes ses chances en un seul coup de téléphone, était de devenir prof de chimie, et de découvrir un truc incroyable qui révolutionnerait le monde. Maintenant, il semblait qu'il serait juste bon à nettoyer la merde des riches.

\- Bien entendu, rien ne t'empêche de continuer tes études dans une autre fac l'année prochaine, même si je doute que tu réussisses quoi que ce soit.

Jasper se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle arrêterait de lui planter ses couteaux dans le bide. Harper à côté d'elle se tenait silencieuse et Jasper avait presque oublié sa présence.

\- Voilà, nous avons fait le tour. Je t'enverrai un camion de déménagement, donc prépare tes affaires.

Jasper se redressa un peu et dit :

\- Laissez-moi le voir une dernière fois.

\- Le contrat est déjà signé.

\- Une dernière fois, supplia Jasper. Pour lui dire adieu.

\- Il est stipulé dans le contrat que Monty ne doit rien savoir à ce propos, sinon cela considéré comme une rupture.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, je veux juste le revoir une dernière fois.

Harper intervint à ce moment-là :

\- Hannah, accordez-le-lui, ce sera la dernière fois après tout.

La mère de Monty plissa les lèvres d'un air mécontent mais fini par hocher la tête :

\- Bien. Une dernière fois. Ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

\- J'ai bien compris.

\- Sur ce, j'ai d'autres choses biens plus importantes à faire.

Elle jeta un billet sur la table pour payer les consommations, se leva, et regarda Jasper. L'écrasant de tout le poids de son regard, pour elle il n'était rien qu'un cafard qu'on écrase. Elle sortit son portefeuille et lui signa un chèque de dix mille euros :

\- Tiens, prends ça, comme compensation. Tu y gagnes au change non ? Dix mille euros, une nouvelle maison et un nouveau portable. J'étais sûre qu'un pauvre comme toi saisirait cette opportunité.

Jasper attrapa le chèque et le déchira avant de lancer les confettis sur Hannah :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent de merde.

Elle s'épousseta :

\- Comme tu veux.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et quitta le café, fière de sa victoire. Jasper regarda sa tasse pleine, son chocolat était froid maintenant, un peu comme lui. Harper prit la parole :

\- Jasper… Merci.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, vide.

\- Vraiment merci. Je sais que c'est dur, mais à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil, puisque c'est pour Monty.

Jasper lâcha d'un ton tranchant :

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place.

\- Je l'aurais fait aussi, certifia-t-elle. Parce que je l'aime.

Il ricana, se leva, la tasse dans les mains, et il versa le chocolat sur Harper qui se mit à hurler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mes cheveux ! Mon tailleur ! Tout est foutu maintenant.

Jasper reposa la tasse sur la table :

\- Qu'on soit bien clair, dit-il froidement, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu m'as supplié. Tu pourrais bien être en train de crever que je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour toi.

Harper attrapa une serviette et essaya de s'essuyer, étalant un peu plus le chocolat sur elle.

\- Tu devrais me remercier, grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir le revoir.

\- Je ne te dois rien, je serais allé le voir une dernière avec ou sans l'accord de Hannah. Et surtout, je préfère mourir que te devoir quelque chose, dit-il.

Harper beugla comme une oie qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type et que Monty serait mieux sans lui, et qu'elle remerciait Hannah d'avoir fait ça. Jasper l'ignora, ramassa son nouveau portable et ses papiers puis partit, pour rentrer chez lui.

Jasper n'avait pas dit à son père qu'ils allaient déménager, d'abord, il devait aller voir Monty. Il se releva de son lit, regarda l'heure. Il était assez tard et les visites prendraient bientôt fin, il était temps d'y aller. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il portait des vêtements sombres, alors Monty devrait faire avec. Au moins avait-il toujours son bracelet arc-en-ciel.

Jasper respira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et le salua d'une voix enjouée. Monty lui sourit et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu viens si tard ?

\- Parce que j'ai décidé que ce soir je passais la nuit avec toi.

Monty s'esclaffa mais Jasper dit :

\- Je suis très sérieux, ne rigole pas.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pris mon balai magique et je vais chasser tous tes cauchemars, pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais.

\- Idiot, s'amusa Monty.

Jasper vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et Monty demanda :

\- Pourquoi t'as pas mis de couleurs vives, je te vois moins.

\- J'ai oublié, dit Jasper. J'avais un rendez-vous ultra important pour la fac et ensuite je ne me suis pas changé. Tu m'en veux ?

Monty tendit sa main et la posa sur Jasper :

\- Bien sûr que non. C'était quoi ce rendez-vous ?

\- Le prof de chimie m'a demandé de travailler sur un projet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, c'est cool hein ? Je vais pouvoir montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Monty sourit :

\- Tu vas les éblouir.

\- Carrément !

Jasper prit la main de Monty dans la sienne et caressa ses doigts, puis les porta à ses lèvres, faisant râler Monty.

\- Tu sais que c'est super tendancieux ce que tu fais ?

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… M'embrasser comme ça… Les doigts… C'est…

\- C'est ?

\- Pervers !

Jasper rit :

\- Tu as des idées bizarres quand je fais ça ? Je ne savais pas que je t'attirais Monty.

Son meilleur ami devint hyper rouge.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Jasper ! Laisse mes doigts tranquilles !

Jasper éclata de rire et reposa sa main.

\- Désolé, désolé, tes doigts sont tellement mignons que je voulais que tu saches que moi je les aime comme ça.

\- Ils ne sont pas mignons !

\- Mais si Montydroïde, tu as les doigts les plus mignons de la terre.

\- Abruti.

Jasper se laissa tomber à côté de Monty :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je dors ici.

\- Les infirmières vont te virer à coup de pied au cul.

\- Elles ne me verront pas, j'ai mis ma cape d'invisibilité.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peut me voir.

\- Je ne peux pas te voir.

Jasper leva son bras au-dessus des yeux de Monty, faisant tourner son bracelet arc-en-ciel, Monty le suivit du regard.

\- Tu peux me voir, sourit Jasper.

Monty capitula et hocha la tête.

Quand on vint apporter le repas du soir de Monty, Jasper se planqua dans la salle de bains. Quand on revint pour le préparer pour la nuit, ce fut la même chose. Au final, alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, Jasper était toujours là.

\- Tu sais qu'elles passent des fois au cours de la nuit. On dort mal dans un hôpital. Lui dit Monty.

\- Alors je me glisserai sous ton lit, ne t'inquiète.

Jasper était allongé sur le lit, de côté, et regardait Monty.

\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu me demandes pas la permissions d'habitude, constata Monty.

\- C'est vrai, mais je le fais là.

\- T'es bizarre.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui. Répondit Monty. Tu peux.

Jasper passa son bras autour de son meilleur ami et l'attira contre lui, puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur. Enregistrant dans sa tête les moindres détails, pour ne jamais jamais les oublier, même quand il serait vieux et sénile.

\- Jasper ? Appela Monty.

\- Juste un moment, souffla Jasper. Deux secondes.

Monty le laissa faire, ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte. S'il n'était pas aussi handicapé, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Jasper, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre des couleurs ou parce qu'il avait décidé arbitrairement de dormir avec lui. Peut-être que Monty se faisait seulement des idées.

L'étreinte était chaude et agréable, confortable. Monty plongea petit à petit dans le sommeil sans tout à fait sans rendre compte. Il sentit Jasper remuer à côté de lui et murmurer :

\- Je suis là et je chasse tes cauchemars, dors.

Puis il n'entendit plus rien.

Jasper le regarda dormir. Il aurait peut-être dû venir plus tôt, ils seraient sortis, ils auraient discuté, bavardé. Mais Jasper n'était pas sûr de tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer, sans se mettre à pleurer. Il avait été plus prudent qu'il vienne tard et passe la nuit. Il ne discutait pas avec Monty, mais il pouvait profiter de sa présence au moins. Puis il pouvait quand même lui parler. Peut-être que Monty entendrait dans son sommeil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas retrouver la vue, retourner à la fac et avoir une belle vie. Tu n'as pas besoin que je sois là, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi.

Jasper posa son front contre la joue de Monty.

\- Tu vas me manquer mon pote. Tes doigts mignons vont me manquer. Je n'ai même pas signé tes plâtres en plus.

Il sentit les larmes lui couler des yeux et il se recula, de peur que l'eau réveille Monty.

Il prit très doucement la main de son meilleur ami, toucha les cicatrices de ses doigts puis les porta à ses lèvres, en continuant de pleurer.

\- Je crois que t'as failli deviner un truc tout à l'heure, en me traitant de pervers.

Monty ne se réveilla pas et Jasper reposa sa main, puis il se leva du lit et se pencha doucement vers Monty :

\- Je ne te verrai plus jamais, alors désolé d'avance pour ce que je vais te voler.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Monty.

Au matin, quand Monty ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la chambre. Même sans pouvoir le voir, il le sentit tout de suite, Jasper n'était plus là. Il se demanda à quel moment il était parti, peut-être que finalement il s'était fait virer au cours de la nuit, il ne l'avait pas réveillé pour lui dire qu'il partait et Monty en fut un peu énervé. Peu importe, il suffisait juste qu'il attende que Jasper revienne et il l'enguirlanderait.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et il se mit à sourire comme un idiot :

\- Faut croire que le balai magique de Jasper fonctionne réellement, s'amusa-t-il.

Dans la matinée, Hannah passa le voir et Monty se crispa dès qu'elle lui parla. Pourtant elle venait lui annoncer des bonnes nouvelles. Apparemment elle avait trouvé un chirurgien spécialisé des yeux, qui pouvaient l'opérer. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il retrouve la vue. Pourtant Monty se demandait si ça pouvait être aussi facile ?

\- Alors je vais me faire opérer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, tout est déjà préparé. Tu vas être transféré dans un autre hôpital dès cet après-midi.

Monty hocha la tête :

\- Il faudra mettre Jasper au courant, pour pas qu'il me cherche.

\- Tu ne devrais t'inquiéter de ça, pour l'instant la priorité ce sont tes yeux, pas ce garçon.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, dit Monty, je serais plus rassuré si Jasper savait où j'étais et venais me voir avant l'opération.

La mère resta silencieuse. Monty attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, le dos droit.

\- Tiens-toi prêt pour cet après-midi, dit-elle simplement sans reparler de Jasper. Harper devrait t'accompagner et s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi j'ai du boulot, mais je suis sûre que tout va se dérouler comme prévu.

Évidemment, pourquoi posait-il la question ? Sa mère avait du boulot et ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper de lui. Quelle surprise !

Sur ces paroles, elle le laissa seul dans sa chambre et Monty espéra que Jasper passe avant qu'il ne soit transféré pour qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il allait ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami s'inquiète de ne pas le trouver. Il était sûr que sa mère ne ferait rien pour que Jasper sois mis au courant. Son souhait ne fut pas exaucé et Harper arriva la première, ainsi que les médecins et ambulanciers venus pour le transférer.

\- C'est tellement super Monty, tu vas retrouver la vue.

Il sourit à la jeune femme ou du moins à l'emplacement où il pensait qu'elle se trouvait :

\- Oui. Jasper n'est pas là ?

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Tu pourras lui dire dans quel hôpital je me trouve, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Harper ?

\- Écoute Monty, j'ai un truc à te dire, mais pas maintenant.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va d'abord te transférer d'accord ? Ensuite tu te reposeras et dès demain tu te feras opérer. Après ça, je te le dirai.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Harper caressa sa joue :

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu stress avant d'être opéré.

Monty tourna sa tête pour qu'elle retire sa main.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je stress, tu diras à Jasper que je change d'hôpital ?

Harper soupira et marmonna :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait déjà.

Monty aurait aimé voir (façon de parler) Jasper avant son opération, Harper lui avait certifié que Jasper était au courant de son changement d'hôpital et il se disait qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite avant qu'on lui charcute les yeux. Mais son meilleur ami ne se montra pas. Peut-être que Hannah avait encore magouillé pour empêcher les visites ? Peut-être que Harper avait menti ?

Monty n'avait pas de réponse, et il passa sur le billard avec ses interrogations dans la tête.

Quand il se réveilla après l'opération, on avait posé un nouveau bandage sur ses yeux et il ne pouvait ni les ouvrir, ni les bouger. Il se demandait si quand on lui enlèverait le bandage, il pourrait réellement revoir, ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Monty entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et inspira avec espoir. Jasper n'était peut-être pas venu avant son opération, mais au moins venait-il après.

\- Monty ? Comment tu te sens ?

Monty souffla avec déception. Ce n'était pas Jasper. C'était Harper.

\- Ça va, dit-il. Jasper est venu ?

\- Non.

\- Tu devais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Tu as dit _« après l'opération »._

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Et si on attendait de savoir si tu as vraiment retrouvé la vue hein ? Le chirurgien a dit que l'opération s'était bien passée en tout cas.

Monty soupira :

\- Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ?

Harper sembla hésiter puis avoua :

\- J'ai peur que tu souffres.

\- Que je souffre ?

\- Écoute Monty, je te promets de tout te dire quand on saura si tu as retrouvé la vue d'accord ?

\- Et si je ne l'ai pas retrouvé ?

\- Alors je te le dirai quand même, même si ça doit rajouter une souffrance de plus.

\- Okay, fit Monty.

Harper changea alors de sujet, puis elle aida Monty à se nourrir et finalement s'en alla. Jasper ne vint pas du tout.

Il ne vint pas le lendemain non plus.

Ni même le surlendemain.

Ni même le jour où on lui enleva son bandage. Monty garda les yeux fermés un moment, il avait peur. S'il les ouvrait et se rendait compte qu'il ne voyait toujours rien ? Il savait que la déception serait un coup sévère, il avait beaucoup espéré de cette opération, il voulait retrouver la vue, il voulait revoir le monde et pas seulement ses couleurs les plus vives. Mais rien ne disait que c'était possible, même avec le meilleur chirurgien du monde, même avec tout l'argent possible. Certaines choses ne s'achetaient pas, Monty le savait (bien plus que sa mère).

\- Monty, je suis là, murmura Harper pas loin de son oreille, tout va bien se passer.

Monty aurait préféré que Jasper soit là, il aurait sorti une connerie et Monty aurait tellement rit qu'il aurait sans doute ouvert les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Là, il avait plutôt l'impression que Harper lui mettait la pression.

Il se demandait pourquoi Jasper n'était toujours pas venu, il y avait sûrement une raison logique mais pour le moment il ignorait laquelle.

Le médecin s'adressa à Monty :

\- Si vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux, vous ne saurez pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir, dit Monty.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va aller, promit Harper, allez ouvre les yeux et pense que la première chose tu verras c'est moi.

Cela ne lui donnait pas envie de les ouvrir. Mais il se força et releva ses paupières. Au début tout lui parut hyper lumineux et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer. Finalement sa vue s'adapta doucement et il se rendit compte qu'il voyait. Très mal. Assez flou. Mais il voyait.

\- Alors demanda le médecin ?

\- Je vois, souffla Monty soulagé.

\- Comment est votre vue ?

\- Assez mauvaise, plutôt flou, mais je vois.

\- Il va falloir que vous portiez des lunettes à partir de maintenant, annonça le médecin.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, sourit Monty.

Harper se pencha vers lui et Monty recula son visage.

\- Tu me vois ? Tu me vois vraiment ?

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- C'est super Monty, lança-t-elle avec pleins d'émotion.

Monty lui fit un petit sourire.

\- C'est à moi de dire ça, dit-il.

Il se sentait heureux de pouvoir voir à nouveau, de ne plus rester dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau opérationnels et c'était absolument merveilleux et libérateur. Harper ne cessa de s'exclamer qu'elle était contente pour lui, que c'était génial. Elle qui avait évité de parler de ses yeux quand il n'y voyait rien, ne parlait désormais plus que de ça. Comme si Monty ne se résumait qu'à sa vue.

Hannah vint le voir et le félicita à sa façon.

\- Avec la somme que j'ai payée, il y avait plus qu'intérêt que tu retrouves la vue. Je suis tout de même assez déçue qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite. M'enfin, tu porteras des lunettes ça ne te tuera pas. Maintenant pense à guérir ailleurs, et tu pourras bientôt être à nouveau opérationnel.

Monty hocha la tête et ne dit rien, sa mère le voyait-il comme une machine ? C'était bien possible. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas besoin de se casser la tête à chercher un autre héritier, puisque le sien fonctionnait à nouveau et était réparable.

Une petite tache noire empêchait Monty d'être pleinement satisfait, cependant. Jasper n'était toujours pas venu et il commençait à grave lui manquer. Il aurait voulu le voir en vrai, plutôt qu'en couleur. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses grains de beauté, sa peau, ses cheveux, lui. Mais Jasper n'était pas là. Et Monty commençait à être lassé de voir Harper qui ne cessait de se mettre face à lui pour qu'il puisse l'admirer. Elle était belle, c'était vrai, mais il était saoulé de ne voir qu'elle, surtout qu'elle vint tous les jours et resta encore plus longtemps qu'avant. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dis ce qu'elle lui cachait et Monty finit par s'impatienter :

\- Tu m'as fait une promesse !

Harper hocha la tête :

\- D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

Monty la regarda et attendit qu'elle s'explique, mais elle fit durer le silence un moment, ce qui l'exaspéra :

\- Harper…

\- Oui… Écoute Monty, ce que je vais te dire va te faire mal alors laisse-moi le temps de trouver les bons mots.

\- Tu as eu largement le temps.

Harper soupira puis finit par dire :

\- Tu t'étonnes que Jasper ne soit toujours pas venu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien… En fait… Je pense qu'il ne viendra pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harper joua avec un de ses ongles avant de répondre :

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et ta mère, ils ne savent pas que je les ai entendus, je n'aurais pas dû être là ce moment-là et quand je les ai vu ensemble, je me suis cachée alors…

Monty se crispa. Une conversation avec sa mère ? Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Bon tu dois savoir que Hannah souhaite le meilleur pour toi, dit-elle.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Et elle trouve que Jasper te tire vers le bas, qu'il n'est pas une bonne fréquentation et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas faux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors elle a demandé à Jasper de te laisser tomber.

Monty serra le poing :

\- Elle a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis sûr que Jasper a dit non.

\- Pas quand elle lui a proposé beaucoup d'argents en échange.

\- Pardon ?

\- Jasper a accepté son argent en échange de ne plus te voir.

\- Je le crois pas.

\- Il n'est pas venu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'as qu'à essayer de l'appeler si tu ne me crois pas.

Monty prit le téléphone que Harper lui tendait, composa le numéro de son meilleur ami et tomba sur la voix d'une femme qui annonçait _« le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué »._ Il essaya trois fois avant d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus contacter Jasper.

\- Tu vois ? Je ne mens pas. Il a accepté l'argent.

Monty sentit tout son bonheur de ne plus être aveugle se réduire à néant.

\- Je suis désolé Monty, Jasper a préféré prendre l'argent plutôt que rester ton ami. Mais tu sais bien qu'ils sont comme ça, ils sont avec nous pour l'argent.

Monty resta figé, brisé à l'intérieur. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Je suis là moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Même si on me proposait la lune, je te préfère toi, je t'aime Monty. Oublie-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Monty regarda les yeux de Harper alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- Il a vraiment fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ai vu. Il a dit à ta mère que votre amitié ne valait pas autant. Je suis désolée Monty, je sais que tu pensais qu'il était sincère, même moi j'ai cru qu'il l'était.

L'adolescent se sentit tellement vide à l'intérieur, tout était en miette maintenant, Jasper était parti pour de l'argent, il ne viendrait pas le voir, il n'était même plus joignable. Quelqu'un disait qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour tout. Monty avait retrouvé la vue, et il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis là, souffla Harper, je serai toujours là.

Il se laissa embrasser. Ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : les choses ne vont pas tellement en s'améliorant. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.


	5. Manque

**Prompt :** La fatigue engourdissait ses muscles.

* * *

 **5\. Manque.**

Deux mois passèrent. Monty était passé de l'hôpital à une maison de repos où il avait commencé la rééducation de ses jambes et de ses mains, puis il était rentré chez lui et devait continuer ses exercices. Souvent, il s'entraînait jusqu'à ce que la fatigue engourdisse tous ses muscles. Harper l'encourageait mais s'inquiétait de le voir en faire autant, elle voulait aussi qu'il se repose. Hannah trouvait ses efforts normaux et ne voyait pas où était le problème que son fils tombe d'épuisement après une longue journée d'exercice.

Elle avait acheté une chaise roulante électrique à son fils pour qu'il puisse se déplacer plus facilement, et avait payé ses lunettes aussi, que Monty était obligé de porter s'il ne voulait pas voir le monde en flou.

Quand il était rentré chez lui, la première chose que Monty avait fait, était d'aller chez Jasper, pour lui parler, pour se mettre d'accord, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand il était arrivé, il trouva une autre famille dans l'appartement où vivait son meilleur ami avant, et aucun des membres ne savaient ce qu'il était advenu des gens qui vivaient là avant eux. Quand il put retourner à la fac (maintenant qu'il pouvait se déplacer et qu'il voyait, il avait envie de reprendre les cours), il ne trouva pas Jasper et une de leur connaissance commune lui dit que Jasper ne venait plus, qu'il avait arrêté la fac.

Monty comprit que Jasper l'avait réellement abandonné et c'était comme s'il ne lui restait plus rien. Il avait fait répéter plusieurs fois la conversation à Harper, essayant de comprendre, essayant de savoir, essayant de changer les événements, mais c'était toujours la même chose. Jasper acceptait l'argent, parce que ça valait plus que son amitié avec Monty.

Dans le même temps, Monty s'était rapproché de Harper. On pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, en quelques sortes. Rien n'avait été tout à fait dit, mais puisqu'elle l'embrassait sur la bouche de temps à autre, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Monty s'améliorait chaque jour, il marchait de plus en plus facilement, et ses doigts se pliaient et se montraient plus obéissants qu'au début. Il ne se leurrait pas, il savait qu'il garderait toujours des séquelles mais au moins maintenant il pouvait se tenir debout et prendre un verre dans ses mains. Il pouvait manger seul.

Ce soir-là, il était encore en train de faire ses exercices, alors que le soleil était couché depuis quelques minutes. Ce fut Harper qui l'arrêta.

\- Tu es épuisé Monty, ça sert à rien de continuer.

\- Encore un peu, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non pas encore un peu, tu devrais arrêter maintenant.

\- J'ai envie de continuer, je ne me sens pas assez fatigué.

\- Et pourquoi tu voudrais te fatiguer encore ?

Monty ne répondit pas.

\- Est-ce que tu penses encore à Jasper ? Demanda Harper.

Monty soupira et finalement s'assit par terre, abandonnant les exercices.

\- Redit moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ça sert à rien Monty, ça ne changera pas les faits, peu importe le nombre de fois que je te le raconte, Jasper t'aura toujours abandonné contre de l'argent.

Monty posa ses paumes de mains sur ses yeux.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, dit-il.

Harper vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son dos :

\- Je suis toujours dans la cave.

\- La cave ?

\- Celle où j'étais quand on m'a kidnappé.

Harper embrassa sa joue :

\- Ne te souviens pas de tout ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.

Mais Monty en parla quand même :

\- Je suis là-bas et je souffre, mais mes cauchemars ont changé depuis quelques temps.

\- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars Monty.

\- Jasper est là, et quand je lui demande de m'aider, il me répond qu'il a accepté l'argent et qu'il doit partir.

\- Chhhuuut pas la peine de te remémorer tout ça, pas la peine.

\- Alors tu es vraiment sûre et certaine que Jasper a accepté l'argent ?

\- Sûre et certaine, certifia Harper.

Sa main remonta sur la nuque de Monty, de façon possessive :

\- Oublie-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Monty tourna son visage vers elle et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'approfondit et quand Harper se recula, ce fut pour souffler :

\- Si tu as besoin d'exercice pour te fatiguer encore, j'ai une bonne idée. Et agréable en plus.

Monty la regarda à travers ses lunettes et elle lui fit un petit sourire séducteur.

\- T'en as pas envie ? Ça te permettrait de passer à autre chose.

\- Jasper a vraiment…

\- Oui il t'a vraiment abandonné, il ne reviendra jamais, ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre ou d'espérer. Mais moi je vais te consoler, et prendre soin de toi.

Elle appuya ses deux mains sur les joues de Monty :

\- Regarde-moi, ne pense qu'à moi.

Les yeux de Monty étaient fixés sur elle, mais c'est comme s'il regardait ailleurs, comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment, il se sentait toujours aussi vide. Harper relâcha une joue pour aller fouiller dans sa poche, puis elle mit quelque chose dans la main de Monty. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour regarder le sachet de préservatif qu'il tenait.

\- Faisons-le, dit-elle, ça te changera radicalement les idées.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le cerveau de Monty se déconnecta complètement et quelques temps plus tard, il se retrouva nu par terre à côté de Harper, transpirant et un peu essoufflé, tout comme elle.

\- C'était génial, dit-elle.

Monty resta silencieux.

\- Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie, avoua-t-elle, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on l'ait enfin fait.

Monty regarda le plafond. Ils avaient couché là, au milieu de sa salle d'entrainement, à même le sol. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait trouvé ça bon ou mauvais, il n'avait pensé à rien et laissé son corps agir tout seul. Harper s'extasiait, quand lui avait l'impression de ne rien ressentir. Il s'assit tant bien que mal et annonça :

\- Je vais me coucher.

Elle se releva toute nue et s'étira, sans doute pour qu'il la regarde, mais il ne le fit pas, il se contenta de remettre son caleçon et son tee-shirt puis de ramasses ses autres fringues.

\- Je peux dormir dans ton lit ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas les chambres qui manquaient chez Monty.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il platement. J'irai dormir ailleurs.

\- Je voulais dire, avec toi, précisa Harper.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-il. Fais ce que tu veux.

Elle se coucha donc dans son lit, à côté de lui. Monty ferma les yeux et quand il s'endormit, il fit des cauchemars.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il avait pris une décision. Jasper avait peut-être accepté de l'argent pour ne plus le voir, mais il y avait forcément une raison à cela. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'argent et n'osait pas en demander à Monty, peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres conditions inconnus à Monty et à Harper. Il avait beau retourner ça dans tous les sens depuis deux mois, il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'il n'y ait aucune autre explication que _« l'amitié est moins importante que l'argent pour Jasper »_. Harper était collée à lui et il la repoussa doucement pour s'extirper du lit. Il avait couché avec elle parce qu'il se sentait faible, parce que les mots de Harper lui faisaient mal, parce qu'il ne se sentait plus lui-même, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu envie. Même maintenant, en la regardant, il ne se sentait pas amoureux d'elle, il n'avait pas envie d'elle non plus. Mais coucher avec elle, ironiquement, avait un peu réveillé Monty. Il avait repensé à la dernière fois où il avait vu Jasper, son meilleur ami lui avait paru un peu bizarre, il avait tenu à dormir avec lui, tous les deux n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais Jasper l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Est-ce qu'à ce moment-là, il avait déjà accepté l'argent ? Ou est-ce qu'il l'avait pris après ? Quelqu'un qui le serrait comme ça contre lui pouvait-il réellement l'abandonner contre de l'argent ? Monty se souvenait du sentiment de sécurité, il se rappelait des battements de cœur de son meilleur ami, plus rapide que la moyenne.

Monty se leva, alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla, avec une idée claire en tête. Tout ça ne pouvait pas durer, il allait apprendre la vérité de lui-même, et s'il devait être repoussé par Jasper, se serait de la bouche de son meilleur ami et de personne d'autre. Pour cela, il devait avant tout trouver Jasper, ou bien faire en sorte que celui-ci vienne à lui.

xxx

Jasper avait trouvé un boulot comme caissier dans un supermarché. Son père lui posait un million de questions _« pourquoi a-t-on déménagé ? » « Pourquoi as-tu arrêté la fac ? » « Tu as des nouvelles de Monty ? » « Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »,_ Jasper n'arrivait jamais à donner une réponse satisfaisante. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son père, il ne savait pas comment lui mentir, rien n'allait et plus son père l'interrogeait, plus Jasper avait envie de disparaître.

Son corps lui faisait mal sans arrêt, son père pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne faisait pas assez d'exercice, Jasper avait plutôt l'impression que c'était parce qu'il existait, et que cette seule existence était douloureuse. Plusieurs fois il avait songé au suicide, en se disant que quitte à jamais revoir Monty il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort. Mais il ne s'exécuta pas, parce qu'il devait s'occuper de son père. Alors, pour lui, il se levait le matin, il l'aidait dans la vie quotidienne, il chercha du travail et en trouva, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à Monty, et pourtant il y pensait tout le temps.

Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il avait l'impression de l'apercevoir dans ses clients, de le croiser dans la rue, de le reconnaître dans des ombres la nuit. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne savait même pas si Monty avait retrouvé la vue ou non, au final. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se lever, aller bosser, s'occuper de son père. Encore une fois il était complètement inutile.

Jasper espérait que Monty s'en sortait mieux que lui, qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, qu'il pouvait remarcher et replier ses doigts, qu'il allait bien. Il se demandait si Monty voyait toujours Harper, et si leur relation avait évolué. Peut-être que non, mais peut-être qu'Harper avait profité de son absence pour faire tellement de rentre dedans à Monty, qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Jasper ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou si c'était pire.

Des fois, Jasper se demandait si Hannah le faisait suivre, pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas voir Monty, mais il se disait qu'elle ne prendrait même pas cette peine. Elle ne le voyait que comme un insecte, il n'était rien pour elle, elle devait être sûre qu'il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

Le plus énervant était qu'elle avait raison. Il ne le prendrait pas. De toute façon, Monty devait être beaucoup mieux sans lui.

Le temps passait lentement et vite à la fois, Jasper ne voyait pas passer les jours mais avait l'impression que chaque journée était interminable et lourde. Il attendait toujours le moment d'aller se coucher et quand il y était, il le repoussait et avait du mal à s'endormir. Il avait du mal à manger, tout lui paraissait mauvais, il se forçait uniquement pour ne pas inquiéter plus son père qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce serait difficile d'être séparé de son meilleur ami, il savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, bien sûr, mais il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Comme s'il devait subir un deuil alors que Monty était toujours vivant.

Souvent, les souvenirs l'envahissaient. Ils lui sautaient dessus par surprise et s'accrochaient à sa gorge, puis ne le lâchaient plus. Ils étaient là, si nombreux, de toutes les fois où Monty et lui étaient ensemble, et ça en fait beaucoup, beaucoup. Des fois il s'arrêtait de travailler, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, et le client s'énervait, lui criait dessus, le ramenait de force dans ce monde, loin de ses souvenirs et Jasper se remettait à bosser.

La vie était devenue incroyablement monotone, et super naze. Mais tout allait bien, tout allait bien non ? Il avait une belle maison, un portable à la mode, et un petit boulot qui leur permettait de vivre à lui et à son père.

 _Quelle merde._

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir Monty, même cent mille euros, mais il ne les avait pas. S'il rompait le contrat, il était persuadé que Hannah ne le lâcherait plus et qu'elle s'en prendrait non seulement à lui mais aussi à son père. Elle n'avait aucune empathie, et aucune pitié non plus, il était impossible qu'elle ne fasse pas de leur vie un enfer s'il retournait voir Monty. Il était prêt à prendre le risque pour lui, mais pas pour son père. Il retournait ce problème pour la cent millième fois dans sa tête en rentrant chez lui. Son père l'attendait dans l'entrée quand Jasper ouvrit la porte de leur nouvelle maison. C'était un endroit très spacieux, très pratique pour la chaise roulante de son père, bien plus que son ancien appartement. Pourtant Jasper ne s'y sentait pas chez lui, c'était un endroit impersonnel où il ne se reconnaissait pas. Les meubles étaient tous super modernes, tout était fonctionnel, à sa place et Jasper avait l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si les quatre murs de cette maison se refermait sur lui, comme le piège dans lequel il s'était enfermé en signant le contrat.

Jasper enleva sa veste et l'accrocha dans l'entrée :

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Tu devrais m'attendre dans le salon.

\- J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

Jasper tenta de lui sourire et abandonna, il s'avança vers lui pour tourner sa chaise et l'emmener jusqu'au salon.

\- Jasper arrête de me pousser, écoute moi plutôt.

\- On sera mieux pour causer, dans le salon.

Son père l'arrêta au milieu du chemin en lui jetant au visage le contrat que Jasper avait signé.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda son père.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, constata Jasper.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai fouillé, ça fait des jours que tu vas mal, que tu me caches des choses, et que tu ne m'expliques rien du tout à propos de cette maison ou de pourquoi tu as abandonné la fac. Alors oui j'ai fouillé et je suis tombé là-dessus ! C'est quoi ça Jasper ? répond moi !

\- J'imagine que tu l'as lu, s'agaça Jasper, donc pourquoi tu me demandes ?

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

\- C'est un contrat !

\- Il stipule que tu ne dois plus voir Monty, ni entrer en contact avec lui !

\- Tu vois que tu l'as lu, alors pourquoi tu me demandes ? S'énerva Jasper.

\- Et d'où ça sort hein ? Pourquoi t'as signé un truc pareil ? Et sans m'en parler en plus.

\- Je suis majeur et vacciné, je signe ce que je veux, je ne suis pas obligé de te le dire !

\- Et bien si c'est pour signer des idioties pareilles, tu as beau être majeur, tu n'es qu'un gamin !

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jasper :

\- Je l'ai fait pour Monty, je voulais qu'il retrouve la vue okay ? Je l'ai fait pour lui, tu crois vraiment que j'avais d'autres choix ? Tu crois vraiment que Hannah m'a fait d'autres propositions plus arrangeantes ?

\- Hannah aurait payé l'opération à son fils, quand même !

\- Si tu crois vraiment ça, alors papa, tu es vraiment naïf.

\- Elle…

\- Elle l'a laissé se faire torturer ! Cria Jasper. Elle l'a laissé se faire casser les doigts un par un, puis les jambes, puis quand on lui a menacé de s'en prendre aux yeux de son fils, elle l'a laissé faire encore. Elle n'a pas payé un centime, parce que ça touchait sa fierté, parce qu'elle refusait de donner de l'argent à quelqu'un qui lui faisait du chantage, peu importe que son fils souffre ou même meurt. Tu comprends ? Jamais elle n'aurait payé l'opération, si j'avais pas signé ce foutu contrat !

Jasper se mit à pleurer en relançant le contrat sur son père :

\- Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? J'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste aveugle par ma faute ! Ce n'était pas cher payé non ? Je ne vois plus Monty mais lui peut voir à nouveau. On a une maison super grande et où tu peux te déplacer facilement. Et puis j'ai trouvé un travail. Alors… Alors…

Jasper s'écroula devant la chaise roulante de son père, se retrouvant à genoux devant lui, et pleurant de plus belle.

\- J'avais pas le choix.

Son père se pencha en avant :

\- Jasper…

\- Si j'avais eu un autre choix, je l'aurais fait papa, je l'aurais fait… Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, il n'y aucun moyen pour moi de revoir Monty.

Le père tendit les bras, attrapa son fils par les épaules puis l'aida à se redresser.

\- Viens là, dit-il.

Jasper posa sa tête sur les genoux de son père et celui-ci caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Il me manque, papa, j'en peux plus de vivre sans lui.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

Jasper ferma les yeux :

\- J'en peux plus, souffla-t-il.

Son père ne trouva rien à dire pour le consoler. Il le laissa pleurer tout son saoul sur ses genoux, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux. À un moment il parla, mais de tout à fait autre chose :

\- Tu as les cheveux de ta mère, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, la même tignasse indomptable.

Le père se tut une seconde puis reprit :

\- Quand elle est morte, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais plus à vivre, je ne voulais plus rien faire, je me fichais que tu sois là ou pas, je voulais que tout s'arrête. C'était horrible, j'étais vide à l'intérieur, complètement désemparé. Et puis j'ai eu mon accident et j'ai pensé que c'était dommage de ne pas être mort. C'est à ce moment-là, que tu es venu à l'hôpital, tu tenais Monty par la main, et vous vous êtes approché tous les deux près de mon lit. Vous aviez à peine sept ans, autant dire rien du tout. Je ne voulais pas te voir, mais toi tu as pris ma main et puis tu as dit _« papa je t'aime je suis content que t'a pas mourru »,_ et ça m'a changé. C'était toujours aussi dur sans ta mère, bien sûr, mais j'ai commencé à redresser la barre et à m'occuper de toi. J'étais maintenant handicapé à vie, en chaise roulante et tout, mais je sentais que je pouvais remonter la pente, parce que j'avais un fils fantastique qui avait un meilleur ami fantastique et que je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner.

\- Tu t'en es sorti, murmura Jasper.

\- Oui, on peut toujours s'en sortir.

\- Même sans Monty ?

\- Même sans Monty, dit son père, je sais combien c'est difficile mais un jour tu remonteras doucement la pente.

\- Mais il me manquera toute ma vie.

Le père ne put pas mentir à son fils :

\- Il te manquera toujours, et tu auras toujours l'impression d'un trou en toi, mais ça sera plus facile quand même.

Jasper releva la tête et son père utilisa ses pouces pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Ou bien, dit-il, on trouvera une solution pour que tu puisses le revoir.

\- Comme faire tomber Hannah dans les escaliers ?

Le père rit doucement :

\- Rien d'aussi radicale, mais on trouvera en y réfléchissant tous les deux.

Ils ignoraient encore tout du réel prix à payer pour revoir Monty, ils ne l'apprirent que plus tard.

Jasper était sous la douche quand il entendit son père lui crier après. Comme il hurlait son nom, Jasper paniqua en se disant qu'il était arrivé un truc à son père et débarqua à poil et dégoulinant d'eau dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le père ne fit pas attention à la nudité de son fils et pointa l'écran du doigt. Jasper se renfrogna :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu as hurlé pour que je vienne voir la télé ? Je me suis inquiété moi.

\- Regarde ! S'exclama son père en montant le son de la télé.

Jasper failli l'envoyer paître pour aller se sécher et se vêtir, mais le journaliste devant la caméra qui parlait prononça un nom qui le fit rester :

\- Monty Green est actuellement l'héritier des entreprises Green et également le fils d'une des femmes les plus riches du pays.

Jasper resta donc à poil et s'assit sur le canapé pour comprendre pourquoi son père avait beuglé comme ça. On parlait de Monty à la télé, ce qui était plutôt chouette, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait aux infos ?

\- Monsieur Green est actuellement dans le coma à l'hôpital Saint Germain, où sont état est critique. Selon nos sources, les médecins ignorent s'il se réveillera un jour.

\- Quoi ?

Son père expliqua :

\- Il vienne d'expliquer que Monty a eu un accident, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

\- Un accident ?

\- De voiture, son chauffeur a apparemment foncé dans un camion et est mort sur le coup, Monty a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Ils viennent sans doute d'avoir l'info du coma.

Jasper n'écouta même pas la fin des infos, il se releva d'un coup et fila dans la salle de bains pour se sécher, enfiler des fringues en quatrième vitesse puis sortir en trombe de la pièce.

\- Je prends la voiture, dit-il, j'y vais.

\- Sois prudent sur la route, ordonna son père, inutile que tu le rejoignes mort à l'hôpital.

\- Oui, je ferai attention, promis.

Et il claqua la porte de la maison. Son père soupira. Il était inquiet, pour Monty, pour son fils, il se demandait si tout allait bien se finir.

Jasper conduisit prudemment, mais vite. Il réfléchissait en même temps. Comment allait-il faire pour voir Monty ? Sa mère devait être sur ses gardes à l'hôpital, elle ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Il pouvait refaire le coup des urgences mais il ignorait totalement où pouvait se trouver Monty. Dans une chambre, certes, mais laquelle ?

Et comment pouvait-il obtenir des infos ?

Il se gara n'importe comment sur le parking de l'hôpital, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours aucune solution en sortant de la bagnole. Peut-être que le mieux serait de foncer dans le tas non ?

Jasper se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôpital :

\- Excusez-moi je viens voir Monty Green.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Jasper Jordan.

L'homme pianota un instant sur ordinateur puis dit :

\- Vous pouvez y aller, monsieur Green se trouve dans le service de réanimation. Chambre 208.

\- Merci.

Ça avait été facile. Parce que la mère ne se méfiait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait donné aucune information contre lui. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas empêché les gens qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille d'aller voir Monty.

Jasper prit l'ascenseur. Il se souvint de sa peur quand Monty s'était fait kidnapper, il se souvint d'avoir couru comme un fou quand on lui avait dit que Monty était vivant – puisqu'il n'avait pas la voiture -, il était inquiet, fébrile, complètement à la ramasse, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Jasper avait l'impression que chaque pas le désintégrait un peu plus. Il allait revoir Monty, mais il allait le revoir dans quel état ?

Il s'arrêta finalement devant la chambre 208, incapable d'entrer, incapable de bouger. La main sur la poignée, paralysé. Jasper n'avait pas croisé Hannah, ni même Harper, il se demandait si elles étaient là, dans la chambre, et si elles allaient lui demander des dommages et intérêts parce qu'il était venu vérifier l'état de son meilleur ami.

Dans le coma avait dit le journaliste.

Ça voulait dire qu'il allait se réveiller non ?

Il se fichait bien de ce que ferait Hannah et Harper, il prit une bonne inspiration, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : parce que ça devait continuer à mal tourner, ça continue à tourner mal. N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur le chapitre et sur la fic en général.


	6. Complot

**Prompt :** J'ai pleins de pensées interdites.

* * *

 **6\. Complot.**

Harper avait gagné. Coucher avec Monty avait été une apothéose. Il était à elle, il lui appartenait. Elle savait que se débarrasser de Jasper, le virer de la vie de Monty, serait la meilleure chose à faire pour que Monty vienne à elle. Désormais il ne verrait plus qu'elle, il n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait appelé « mon fiancé », plus tard. Cela allait enfin pouvoir devenir officiel et elle mit Hannah au courant afin que celle-ci commence les préparations pour leurs prochaines fiançailles.

Hannah en fut ravie, les McIntyre allaient rentrer dans la famille et les affaires allaient être encore plus florissante et l'argent couler à flot. Hannah serait alors l'une des femmes les plus importantes du pays, si ce n'est « LA femme », son fils était un véritable investissement et maintenant qu'il n'était plus un pauvre handicapé, il allait non seulement se marier et arranger ses affaires, mais également l'aider à l'entreprise pour en prendre les rênes plus tard.

Elle était en train de faire ses comptes quand on lui annonça que son fils était à l'hôpital.

\- Encore ? S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Ils viennent de l'annoncer à la télé, lui dit son majordome.

\- Et pourquoi l'annonce-t-il à la télé et ne m'ont pas prévenu moi d'abord ? Interrogea-t-elle.

L'homme n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner et Hanna grommela :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Si on me dérange pour une angine je…

\- Apparemment il est dans le coma.

Hannah eut l'air vraiment énervé, comme si son majordome l'avait insulté.

\- Dans le coma ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture, son chauffeur est rentré dans un camion. C'est ce qu'ils expliquaient.

\- Qu'on vire cet incapable !

\- Il est mort, madame.

\- Très bien.

Le majordome fit une drôle de tête mais elle l'ignora.

\- Bon, préparez la voiture, je finis ça et j'irai voir mon fils.

\- Vous n'allez pas le voir immédiatement ? Demanda bêtement l'homme.

\- Il est dans le coma non ? Il ne risque pas de s'enfuir !

\- Bien madame, murmura le majordome.

Les désirs de cette femme étaient des ordres, mais des fois, travailler pour elle, n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Elle était froide et insensible. Cependant, le majordome fit ce qu'elle avait demandé, et c'est seulement deux heures plus tard qu'elle se montra pour aller voir son fils.

Harper l'avait appris à la télévision également. Elle en avait été choqué, s'était précipitée dans sa chambre pour se changer, se remaquiller vite fait et observer sa coiffure rapidement de façon à être la plus présentable possible. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer négligée à l'hôpital. Son fiancé était dans le coma, elle en était déchirée, s'il ne se réveillait pas, elle ne l'aurait pas, elle l'aurait perdu, c'était inacceptable. Elle dépenserait tout son argent (ou au moins une bonne partie) pour que des vrais médecins l'aident à sortir du coma. Harper se faisait toutes ces réflexions tout en mettant ses chaussures. Son chauffeur l'attendait dans la voiture garée à l'entrée. Elle monta dans le véhicule puis lui demanda de partir à l'hôpital. Cela lui pris environ trois quart d'heures.

Jasper avait mis vingt minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre 208. Monty était sous respirateur sur le lit, et Jasper se sentit mal. Il aurait voulu ne pas être là, ne pas voir ça, il aurait voulu que ça n'arrive jamais. Retourner dans le passé et empêcher Monty de se faire kidnapper.

Mais il était là. Debout dans cette pièce, et il se demandait pourquoi Monty avait eu un accident, pourquoi son chauffeur avait-il foncé dans un camion, pourquoi avait-il fallut que Monty soit dans la voiture plutôt que Hannah ? Cette pensée était horrible, il en avait bien conscience mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir.

Jasper inspira, expira, puis s'approcha. Il fit semblant d'aller bien.

\- Salut mon pote, alors tu fais un petit somme ?

Il eut envie de pleurer, se retint et prit la main de Monty, toucha les cicatrices sur ses doigts. Jasper ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre, mais il sursauta quand les doigts se resserrent sur les siens. Monty ouvrit les yeux, vira le masque sur son nez, se redressa sur son lit et lui sourit :

\- Je t'ai attrapé, dit-il.

Jasper resta paralysé par la surprise. Puis sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il rendit son sourire à Monty et murmura :

\- Oui.

Harper ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme de l'accueil refusait qu'elle aille voir Monty, ça faisait vingt minutes qu'elle se battait avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée madame mais les ordres sont très clairs, seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à aller lui rendre visite.

\- Mais je vous répète depuis tout à l'heure que je suis sa fiancée !

\- Ce ne sont pas les infos que l'on m'a données, vous devriez aller vous asseoir et vous calmer. Je vous préviendrai si je reçois d'autres ordres.

\- Revérifiez ! Insista-t-elle. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis Harper McIntyre, on ne peut pas me refuser de voir mon fiancée comme ça.

\- Aucune Harper McIntyre dans mes données, répondit pour la trentième fois la femme.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ? Vous ne savez pas qui est mon père ?

\- Je sais qui il est, mais seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à aller rendre visite à monsieur Green.

Harper essaya de passer quand même, mais elle fut arrêtée par un médecin qui lui demanda de s'asseoir et de cesser son cinéma. Harper se retrouva obligé d'attendre. Elle n'en revenait pas de cette injustice. Elle allait s'arranger pour faire virer tous les incompétents qui avaient osé l'empêcher de voir son fiancé.

Finalement, Hannah Green arriva à l'hôpital et réclama à voir son fils.

\- Bien sûr madame.

On lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre et Harper se colla à elle pour pouvoir aller voir Monty.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Hannah à Harper.

\- Je n'en sais rien, on m'a interdit de le voir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Aucune idée, ils ont dit que je ne faisais pas parti de la famille.

\- Ridicule.

Elles se retrouvèrent devant la chambre 209 et entrèrent dans la pièce. Sur le lit se tenait Monty, mais il était méconnaissable. Son visage tout entier était recouvert de bandage et il avait des tuyaux dans le nez pour le faire respirer. Harper gémit et posa une main sur sa bouche :

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible.

Hannah se tint très droite, crispée au possible. Même elle avait du mal à dissimuler le choc que provoquait en elle de voir son fils dans cet état. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un médecin, qu'on lui explique la situation, mais elle ne trouva personne qui s'occupait du patient de la chambre 209.

\- Mais ce sont tous une bande d'incompétents dans cet hôpital ou quoi ?

Elle finit par trouver une femme qui lui parla de l'état de son fils, apparemment il avait subi de graves brûlures, se trouvait dans le coma et rien n'indiquait qu'il s'en sortirait. Hannah encaissa la nouvelle. Dire que tout allait mieux ces derniers temps, c'était vraiment pas de chance.

xxx

\- Monty, tu es vivant, s'exclama Jasper.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas bien, constata Jasper.

\- Je pète la forme.

\- Tu as des lunettes, ajouta Jasper quand Monty les mis sur son nez.

\- Oui sinon je vois le monde tout flou.

\- Alors tu as retrouvé la vue.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'es pas dans le coma.

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant ça on doit partir d'ici, il ne faut pas qu'on soit encore là quand Harper et ma mère vont arriver.

Jasper se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur de la chambre par Monty qui avait gardé sa main dans la sienne.

\- On va sortir par un autre côté, ce sera plus prudent.

\- Tes doigts, tu peux les bouger, constata Jasper en marchant derrière lui.

\- Oui j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour ça.

\- Et tu marches.

\- Je boite un peu et d'habitude je m'aide d'une béquille, mais ça va t'inquiète pas.

C'est vrai que Monty marchait bizarrement et Jasper se demanda si ça allait aller pour lui, mais Monty ne semblait pas du tout se préoccuper de son état. Il finit par emmener Jasper jusqu'au parking :

\- Tu as ta voiture ?

\- Oui.

\- Génial. On va la prendre.

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, Monty à côté de Jasper et ils quittèrent l'hôpital. La voiture croisa celle de Harper, mais ni les garçons, ni la fille, ne se remarquèrent.

Monty indiqua la route à Jasper sans donner aucune explication. Jasper était de toute manière plutôt silencieux. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Peut-être allait-il bientôt se réveiller et tout ça n'aura été qu'une jolie histoire et non la réalité.

\- Tourne-là, commanda Monty.

Jasper obéit et finit par demander :

\- On va où ?

\- Dans un coin tranquille.

Monty les conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel.

\- J'ai déjà commandé une chambre, dit-il, je l'ai prise sous ton nom ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non mais pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout une fois là-bas.

Monty reprit la main de Jasper et Jasper le laissa faire, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre. C'était une suite gigantesque, avec un mini frigo et une énorme salle de bains. Jasper fouilla dans le frigo et il en sortit deux bouteilles d'eau gazeuse. Il en tendit une à Monty qui le remercia. Puis ils s'assirent sur le lit et Monty expliqua :

\- Tout ça, c'était un coup monté, dit-il.

\- Un coup monté ?

\- J'ai simulé un accident, j'ai prévenu les médias pour qu'ils diffusent l'information à une heure où je savais que ton père regardait la télé et te préviendrait. Ils étaient tellement ravis du scoop, qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé à vérifier leurs infos.

\- Alors personne n'est mort ?

\- Non personne. Il n'y a même jamais eu d'accident. J'ai payé des gens à l'hôpital pour m'aider, pour une fois que je trouve que l'argent peut réellement être utile.

\- Tu as payé des gens pour arriver à tes fins, remarqua Jasper.

\- Et bien je suis le fils de ma mère après tout.

Jasper ne dit rien et Monty continua :

\- Ma mère et Harper devraient être envoyé dans une autre chambre où un homme d'à peu près ma taille a le visage bandé.

\- Ce n'est pas toi donc…

\- Non mais elles vont croire que ça l'est.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

\- Un acteur que j'ai embauché pour ce boulot. Et pour la petite blague, j'ai fait en sorte que Harper ne puisse pas venir me voir seule, car elle ne fait pas partie de ma famille !

Jasper eut un petit rire puis demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est pour te voir, grand imbécile. Je savais que si tu pensais que j'avais un accident, tu accourrais.

\- Je l'ai fait, j'ai vraiment accouru, dit Jasper. Et ce n'était pas drôle, j'ai vraiment flippé.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, dit Monty sincèrement. J'ai n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour te revoir.

Jasper baissa la tête et Monty prit sa main.

\- Je ne pouvais même pas te trouver tu sais, je t'ai appelé, je suis allé chez toi, je t'ai cherché à la fac, tu n'étais nulle part. Je voulais tellement te voir, je n'ai trouvé que ça. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Jasper resserra ses doigts autour de Monty :

\- Non, tout est de ma faute

\- Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Si je le fais, je vais rompre le contrat, souffla Jasper, je ne devrais même pas être là.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? S'exclama Monty. Tu as accepté de ne plus me voir en échange d'argent ?

Jasper tourna ses yeux vers lui :

\- C'est ce que t'as dit ta mère ?

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Harper.

\- Elle a dit ça hein ? Quelle sale…

Jasper serra les dents, tout un tas d'insulte lui venait en tête, mais aucune n'était assez forte.

\- Explique-moi Jasper, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jasper ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de parler. De toute façon, le contrat était déjà rompu puisqu'il était avec Monty.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté d'argent, dit Jasper, j'ai même déchiré le chèque que ta mère voulait me donner.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me voir ?

Jasper se mit alors à raconter, il se déversa de tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des jours, des semaines et il expliqua tout à Monty. Il parla du rendez-vous, de Harper suppliante, des conditions de Hannah, il parla du contrat, du fait que sa mère avait déjà tout prévu, de comment elle avait bousculé sa vie en s'arrangeant pour qu'il arrête la fac, déménage, change de numéro.

\- J'ai dû tout abandonner, murmura-t-il, mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle te paye cette opération.

Monty l'écouta en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de parler, puis il claqua les deux joues de son meilleur ami avec ses mains, comme Jasper l'avait fait des mois plus tôt avec lui :

\- Idiot ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment tu as pu accepter quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Tu n'es qu'un foutu idiot !

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir retrouvé la vue ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, mais ça sert à quoi que je la retrouve si je ne peux même plus te voir ?

Jasper resta bouche-bée et Monty colla son front au sien :

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait, dit-il, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, on aurait trouvé une autre solution, ensemble.

\- Je sais que c'était stupide mais j'étais désemparé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et Harper et Hannah étaient là toutes les deux et… J'ai craqué. J'ai fait la seule chose qui me paraissait juste. Je m'en serais tellement voulu si à cause de moi, tu n'avais pas cette opération.

\- Je sais, mais j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu m'en parles. J'aurais préféré ça plutôt que te perdre pendant tout ce temps.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, pour ce que ma mère t'a fait subir. Pour ce que Harper t'a fait subir. Quand je pense qu'elle me disait qu'elle, elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais, ce genre de conneries.

Jasper grinça des dents et Monty se recula puis murmura :

\- J'ai couché avec elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai couché avec Harper, répéta Monty. J'étais désemparé, vide, tu me manquais, je ne savais plus que croire et elle était là, tellement tellement insistante. J'ai finis par la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait et voilà.

Jasper faisait la gueule et grogna :

\- Tu as cru que j'avais vendu notre amitié pour de l'argent et tu as couché avec elle ?

\- Tu boudes ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne voulais pas vraiment tu sais, ça signifiait rien, et puis ça m'a permis de me réveiller. Je me suis dit après que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais, pas comme ça, pas avec elle, puis j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et il fallait que je te retrouve, quitte à employer les grands moyens.

Jasper garda sa bouche fermée et son air boudeur.

\- Jasper… Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

\- Beaucoup beaucoup, répondit Jasper.

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

\- Toi aussi.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que je coucherais avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'avais imaginé cette possibilité, admis Jasper, je me disais qu'elle ne te lâcherait pas tant que t'accepterais pas de devenir son fiancé.

\- J'ai rien accepté du tout, dit Monty.

Il reprit sa main et voulu embrasser les doigts de Jasper, comme il l'avait fait avec lui avant. Mais Jasper retira sa main :

\- Je suis content que tu ais fais tout ce remue-ménage pour me retrouver Monty, et je suis content de te revoir, dit-il.

\- Maiiiiis ?

\- Mais là, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche… Dit Jasper en se levant du lit.

Il mentait. La douche il en sortait, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Un instant il avait eu la trouille de sa vie, mais finalement Monty n'était pas dans le coma, il était là devant lui, bien vivant, après des jours sans le voir. Et puis soudainement, il lui annonçait qu'il avait couché avec Harper et Jasper s'était senti de trop. Pendant que lui n'arrivait plus à avancer, Monty continuait sa vie et … Et… Et voilà.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, Monty attrapa son bras et le tira en arrière. Jasper tomba sur le lit et Monty s'assit sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Je te dis que j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout le temps, j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, même quand je couchais avec Harper, c'était avec toi que je couchais tellement je pensais à toi.

Jasper posa son bras sur ses joues et ses yeux pour se planquer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Monty ?

Monty prit son bras et observa la rougeur des joues de son meilleur ami, puis il caressa son visage avec ses doigts, et les attarda sur les lèvres de Jasper.

\- J'ai pleins de pensés interdites, murmura Monty.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Par exemple, je me dis qu'il faut que je répare mon erreur, dit Monty.

\- Et comment ?

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Jasper. Sur la bouche. Le cœur de Jasper s'arrêta de battre pour reprendre de plus belle, Monty se recula un peu et Jasper demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps, répondit Monty. Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement.

Jasper le fixa puis murmura :

\- Ensuite, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

\- Ensuite, je ne voudrai plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Jasper attrapa la nuque de Monty pour qu'il baisse à nouveau son visage et l'embrassa.

Plus tard, quand Jasper se réveilla, il était complètement nu, collé contre Monty. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit béatement. Ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux. Jasper s'en rappelait très bien. Pendant un instant il n'avait plus su où était sa peau, où était celle de Monty, où il commençait, où se terminait Monty, qui était l'un et qui l'était l'autre comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'un seul et même être mais qu'en même temps ils étaient deux, deux corps, deux cœurs, deux âmes, pour se toucher, s'embrasser, s'aimer. Jasper embrassa l'oreille de Monty qui ouvrit un œil et le referma, avant de se rouler pour se mettre sur le ventre, tout en restant près de Jasper. Jasper embrassa son bras, son épaule, sa nuque, puis sa colonne vertébrale avant de remonter et d'embrasser de nouveau son épaule.

\- Il s'est passé un truc, dit-il.

\- Oui, sourit Monty toujours les yeux fermés.

\- C'était comme avec Harper ?

Monty grimaça :

\- Me parle pas d'elle okay ? C'était pas du tout pareil, rien à voir.

\- C'était mieux alors ?

\- Oui. Largement.

Jasper gloussa et embrassa le bout de son nez.

\- Dis-le.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Dis quelque chose qui me ferait vachement plaisir là maintenant.

\- Gâteau au chocolat.

Jasper rit mais insista :

\- Non mieux que ça.

\- Mieux que le gâteau au chocolat ?

\- Oui.

Monty ouvrit les yeux, se tourna sur le côté puis poussa Jasper sur le dos et embrassa sa bouche.

\- Dis-le, réclama Jasper après le baiser.

\- Je pourrais te le demander aussi.

\- D'accord, demande-le-moi alors.

\- Dis quelque chose qui me ferait vachement plaisir là maintenant, fit Monty en répétant les mots de Jasper.

\- Tournevis.

Monty lui pinça le nez et Jasper éclata de rire. Puis ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et encore. Finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Monty murmura :

\- Je t'aime, Jasper.

Jasper sourit comme si on venait de lui décrocher la lune et le taquina un peu :

\- Tu m'aimes combien ?

\- Un tout petit peu.

\- Un tout petit peu comment.

\- Gros comme une puce.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Jasper le regarda et insista :

\- C'est vraiment tout ?

Monty roula des yeux et puis s'exclama :

\- Mais non ! Je t'aime grand comme l'univers okay ?

Jasper continua de sourire hocha la tête content. Puis il embrassa la bouche de Monty et avoua :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Monty.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux fois comme l'univers.

\- Et moi trois.

\- Et moi dix.

\- Et dix-huit millions.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le lit de l'hôtel devint leur refuge.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien ce chapitre est peut-être un brin niais. C'est aussi l'avant-dernier, le prochain conclura cette petite fic.


	7. Mariage

**Prompt :** Je t'aime tellement que je vais exploser.

* * *

 **7\. Mariage.**

Harper ne pouvait pas aller voir Monty, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens, il ne ressemblait plus… à Monty. Plus à rien. Plus à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle l'avait vu une seule fois, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, avec tous ces bandages et ça avait été trop dur pour elle, maintenant elle ne voulait plus jamais retourner à l'hôpital, sauf si on lui disait que Monty s'était réveillé et que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas de traces de brûlure, ni aucune cicatrice. Ou alors elle ne pourrait pas rester fiancé avec lui, impossible. Elle ne voulait pas épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait même pas regarder en face. Et cette idée la détruisait. Enfin, oui enfin, elle avait réussi à avoir Monty pour elle, à le séduire, à coucher avec et sans doute à – bientôt – officialiser leurs fiançailles et voilà que tout était gâché, tout était réduit en miette. Harper pleura, comme si Monty était mort, et peut-être qu'il était mort pour elle, peut-être que c'était comme ça que tout se terminerait.

Hannah se fichait que son fils soit couvert de cicatrices, il existait de très bonnes chirurgies réparatrices et elle ne doutait pas qu'avec un peu d'argent, le problème serait vite réglé. Ce qui la dérangeait, c'était le coma, si Monty ne se réveillait pas bientôt elle perdrait patience, cela faisait déjà une semaine et elle en avait plus que marre de cette mascarade.

\- Bon Monty, il est temps de te sortir du lit.

Oui, elle savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, mais selon les médecins, il n'était pas en mort cérébral, donc que faisait-il encore couché à rien faire ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle passait le voir et elle espérait que ça le sortirait de là, mais il ne réagit pas. La femme médecin qui s'occupait de son fils lui fit remarquer que personne ne venait le voir.

\- Je suis là moi.

\- Oui mais vous ne venez pas assez souvent, votre fils a besoin qu'on lui parle, qu'on interagisse avec lui.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Il est dans le coma.

\- Rien ne prouve qu'il ne peut pas vous entendre. Avoir des liens avec l'extérieur lui permettrait peut-être de se réveiller plus vite.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, j'enverrai mon secrétaire pour lui faire la causette.

La femme écarquilla les yeux :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas venir vous-même ? Vous êtes sa mère non ?

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de parler un quelqu'un dans le coma.

\- Mais c'est votre fils.

\- Ça ne change rien.

La femme n'insista pas, elle voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien.

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Bien entendu, dit la mère.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, et la médecine entra dans la chambre.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te lever, elle est partie.

L'homme allongé sur le lit s'assit :

\- Combien de temps encore va durer cette comédie ?

\- Monty m'a contacté et dit que demain ce serait fini. En même temps, personne n'est venu te voir de la semaine, ton boulot n'a pas été difficile.

\- Clair, je comprends pourquoi Monty a voulu fuir, sa mère c'est un glaçon.

\- L'Himalaya, renchérit la femme.

\- Le pauvre. Je le plains.

\- Moi aussi.

L'homme sourit à travers ses bandages et dit :

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir joué la comédie pour lui.

\- Moi non plus.

xxx

La semaine passa trop vite et Monty et Jasper la passèrent ensemble, quasiment tout le temps à moitié nus. Ils se firent livrés la nourriture, mangèrent sur le lit, regardèrent la télé ensemble, essayèrent la baignoire tous les deux, firent l'amour plusieurs fois, discutèrent pendant des heures, dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, engagèrent une très longue bataille d'oreiller, s'embrassèrent souvent, se dirent je t'aime beaucoup, se taquinèrent, se séduisirent, se firent des câlins, se touchèrent les cheveux, s'embrassèrent les mains, jouèrent aux cartes, firent un concours de roulades, s'aimèrent comme des fous. Puis la réalité reprit ses droits et Monty expliqua à Jasper qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, ma mère va finir par se douter de quelque chose, ou par comprendre que ce n'est pas moi, et je ne peux pas me faire remplacer définitivement par un acteur.

\- Simule ta mort, plaisanta Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, sourit Monty.

\- Je sais bien. On fait quoi alors ?

\- On se sépare ici et cette fois-ci ce sera à toi de m'attendre.

\- Tu vas retourner coucher avec Harper ?

\- Je ne la toucherai plus jamais. C'est toi que j'aime.

\- Même pas un petit peu ?

\- Rien du tout, promis.

Jasper sourit et Monty posa ses doigts sur son sourire.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Ça va peut-être prendre du temps avant que je trouve une solution pour qu'on puisse se voir.

\- Combien de temps ? Deux heures ?

Monty lui pinça la joue :

\- Non, plus !

\- Dix ans ?

\- Moins ! Est-ce que tu n'as pas un juste milieu ?

\- Bon, dis une marge alors.

\- Six mois, un an.

Jasper sembla se dégonfler :

\- Tout ça ? Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à t'attendre, je devrais peut-être me trouver un autre petit-ami.

\- T'as pas intérêt !

\- Je pourrais me fiancer avec Harper, proposa Jasper.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te botte le cul.

\- Parce que je t'aurai piqué ta fiancée ?

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Je ne veux pas que tu fiances avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, voilà tout.

Jasper retrouva son sourire et appuya son nez contre celui de Monty.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Oui !

\- Redis-le.

Monty roula un peu des yeux mais dis :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Encore encore encore.

\- Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur va exploser !

Jasper l'embrassa longtemps.

Quand ils se séparèrent Monty eut besoin de reprendre sa respiration :

\- Donc pour en revenir au sujet, je vais essayer de coincer ma mère et Harper également. Alors il se peut que j'accepte les fiançailles et qu'elles soient annoncés officiellement.

\- Je refuse.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose. Elles seront heureuses, elles penseront avoir totalement gagné, ce sera plus facile pour les piéger.

Jasper grinça des dents, forts, Monty attrapa son menton pour qu'il arrête.

\- T'as dit que tu me faisais confiance.

\- À toi oui, à elles non.

\- Tout se passera bien, chuchota Monty près de sa bouche.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Et quand tout sera fini, ce sera toi mon fiancé.

Les joues de Jasper se colorèrent en rouges et Monty les embrassa.

\- Tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

Jasper hocha la tête :

\- Carrément.

Monty posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ils firent une dernière fois l'amour, prirent tout leur temps, redécouvrirent le corps de l'autre, la texture de la peau, son odeur et son goût. Ils restèrent ensuite un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Monty embrassa Jasper et se sépara doucement de ses bras, pour se rhabiller.

\- Je vais payer la chambre, quitte là d'ici un quart d'heure.

\- D'accord.

Monty enregistra son numéro dans le portable de Jasper, et prit le sien mettant un faux nom.

\- Tu m'attendras ? Demanda-t-il à Jasper.

\- Toute la vie, répondit Jasper.

Monty lui sourit, se liquéfiant d'amour sur le sol. Et puis même si ce fut dur, il s'arracha à cet endroit et quitta la chambre. Quand la porte se referma et qu'il fut séparé de Jasper, ce fut comme un déchirement. Il eut envie de rouvrir la porte, et de se jeter dans ses bras, mais il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas. D'abord il avait un problème à régler.

Jasper eut envie de pleurer, mais se leva et s'habilla. Monty l'aimait, il aimait Monty, alors tout irait bien. Et puis ils avaient le numéro l'un de l'autre, ils ne se perdraient plus tout à fait de vue, et Monty trouverait une solution. Il faudrait attendre, ce serait dur, ce serait peut-être long, mais ce ne serait jamais aussi horrible que quand Jasper pensait ne plus jamais revoir Monty.

Il attendit un quart d'heure et quitta l'hôtel puis rentra chez lui. Jasper avait prévenu son père qu'il ne reviendrait pas pendant un temps, et lui avait expliqué par téléphone ce qu'il se passait. Comme son père avait une infirmière qui venait s'occuper de lui à domicile, il ne s'était pas retrouvé totalement seul, mais Jasper s'excusa quand même pour avoir disparu comme ça. Son père lui sourit simplement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même. Comment va Monty ?

\- Il se porte bien.

\- Tu t'es amusé ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as un gros suçon dans le cou, constata son père.

Jasper posa sa main sur son cou et baissa les yeux. Le père fit rouler sa chaise juste devant lui :

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tout va bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus et me mettre dehors ne me traitant de sale pédale ?

\- Il y a vraiment des parents qui font ça ? Demanda le père de Jasper.

\- Je crois.

\- En tout cas moi ça m'est égal, donc bon. Ce que j'aimerais savoir si cette histoire de contrat a été réglé ?

\- Non, soupira Jasper, pas encore. Monty va essayer d'arranger les choses de son côté, en attendant il vaut mieux qu'on ne se rencontre pas.

Le père grimaça.

\- Mais j'ai son numéro de portable, dit Jasper, donc on reste en contact. Par exemple, là maintenant je peux lui envoyer tout ce que j'ai envie. Comme _« mon père a tout capté pour nous deux, je suis à la rue, bisou »._

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Il risque de s'inquiéter.

\- Je plaisante papa. Je vais juste lui envoyer que je l'aime.

Et il s'exécuta en écrivant _« Je t'aime Montydroïde »._ Sa réponse ne vint que très très tard, quand Jasper dormait déjà.

 _« Je t'aime aussi, mais évite ce genre de SMS, j'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand je l'ai lu devant ma mère, la prochaine fois, utilise des messages codés, je compte sur toi »._

xxx

Monty contacta l'acteur et la doctoresse complices. Le premier enleva ses bandages et rentra chez lui, l'autre nettoya la chambre de fond en comble et continua de s'occuper des autres patients. Les vrais. Monty leur versa la somme promise sur leurs comptes, puis il rentra chez lui, simplement. Les serviteurs qui bossaient dans la maison n'en crurent pas leurs yeux :

\- Monty, mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ?

Monty feinta l'incompréhension.

\- À l'hôpital ?

\- Vous étiez dans le coma !

\- Dans le coma ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai décidé de partir une semaine en voyage pour me ressourcer. J'ai même laissé un mot dans ma chambre.

\- Mais vous avez eu un accident de voiture !

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, je n'ai jamais eu d'accident de voiture.

La réaction de Hannah fut un peu différente :

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillé, il était temps.

\- Je n'étais pas à l'hôpital !

\- Ah bon, où alors ?

\- En vacances.

\- Alors c'était qui l'homme couché dans la chambre ?

\- Quel homme ?

Hannah téléphona à l'hôpital et on lui annonça que l'homme couché dans la chambre 209 était décédé tôt ce matin.

\- Mais mon fils est bien vivant.

Le personnel de l'hôpital dût s'excuser pour cette effroyable erreur, les médias durent revenir sur leurs propos, il y eut tout un remue-ménage, un bordel incroyable et Monty se sentit un peu coupable pour ceux qui auraient des problèmes à cause de son coup monté. Il invita d'ailleurs sa mère à y aller mollo.

\- Le plus important c'est que je sois vivant et en bonne santé, lui dit-il, tu perds beaucoup de temps et d'argent à poursuivre tout le monde pour avoir des excuses.

L'argument du temps et de l'argent pesa fort dans la balance et la mère décida d'abandonner ses poursuites pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Harper se jeta sur lui quand elle sut qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien, elle le serra super fort dans ses bras et Monty fit l'anguille pour s'échapper de l'étreinte.

\- J'ai tellement eut peur ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Je te voyais déjà couvert de cicatrices horribles sur le visage. Cela aurait annulé nos fiançailles et j'en était malheureuse au possible.

Monty lui sourit :

\- Pas d'inquiétude, je compte bien me fiancer avec toi, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

\- Merveilleux.

\- Mais voyager m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux de garder une certaine distance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve que c'est mieux, plus sain, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés après tout.

\- On a déjà couché ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

\- Certes mais désormais je préfère qu'on s'abstienne, on aura bien le temps pour ce genre de choses plus tard.

\- C'est un peu frustrant, soupira Harper, mais okay, comme tu veux.

\- De toute façon nous ne devrions pas attendre trop longtemps non ? Un ou deux ans seulement.

\- Un ou d…

Monty vit Harper pâlir et se couper au milieu de sa phrase, il tapota son épaule :

\- Je savais que tu serais compréhensive, puisque tu m'aimes.

Harper hocha la tête et eut besoin de s'asseoir, Monty lui servit une limonade et la laissa seule.

Monty continua la fac. Sa mère apprit qu'il acceptait les fiançailles et fit une fête pour les rendre officielle de vive voix. Maintenant, il faudrait penser au mariage et Monty ferait tout pour ralentir les préparations.

Entre temps, il dût aussi témoigner à son procès, et des souvenirs très douloureux lui explosèrent en pleines tronches. Revoir ses kidnappeurs lui donna envie de se terrer dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir, il faillit craquer et appeler Jasper pour lui parler, pour entendre sa voix, pour qu'il vienne et il savait que Jasper serait venu, mais à quel prix ? Monty se contenta d'un texto.

 _« C'est dur, je voudrais que tu sois là, que tu me serres dans tes bras, je voudrais que tu dises quelque chose qui me fasse rire »._

Jasper renvoya :

 _« Quelque chose qui te fait rire »._

Et Monty se sentit un peu mieux.

Les ravisseurs furent condamnés à une peine de dix ans de prison. Hannah trouva ça trop peu, Monty s'en fichait tant qu'il n'avait plus jamais affaire à eux.

Une fois le procès fini, Monty mit une bonne semaine avant de réussir à calmer ses nerfs, et il ne réfléchit à aucun plan pour régler le problème du contrat de Jasper. Il ne supporta pas Harper du tout durant cette période, et l'évita au maximum. Pareil pour sa mère, voir son visage le rendait totalement dingue, il se rappelait qu'elle l'avait simplement abandonné à son sort pour une question de fierté et ça lui faisait mal.

Monty finit par doucement remonter la pente cependant et par se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il agisse s'il ne voulait pas attendre dix ans avant de pouvoir revoir Jasper. Il eut l'idée de s'introduire dans l'entreprise, comme un virus. Quand il parla de son projet à sa mère de commencer à travailler au sein de l'entreprise, elle applaudit son idée :

\- Tu prends enfin conscience de l'importance de tout ça. Je vais donc te recommander auprès du vice-président, il te montrera comment tout se gère et te trouvera un travail.

La première pierre sur l'édifice était posée.

L'avantage d'aller à la fac et de bosser en même temps pour sa mère, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps de voir Harper et donc n'avait pas besoin de lui donner dix mille excuses pour qu'elle arrête de poser ses mains sur lui et de parler de leur futur mariage (qui n'arriverait jamais). Quand il la voyait, il lui conseillait de rajouter dix milles trucs (qu'il piochait sur Internet) pour leur mariage, puis la semaine d'après, il changeait d'avis et proposais d'autres choses, transformant Harper en bourrique et lui laissant le temps de trouver un plan.

Le vice-président lui lécha les pieds dès le début, c'était du _« monsieur Green par-ci » « Monsieur Green par-là »_ et _« votre mère est une femme incroyable n'est-ce pas ? »_ et vas-y que je te fais des compliments, et que je t'embrouille. Monty finit par s'agacer :

\- Vous perdez trop de temps en courbette, j'aimerais bien que l'on commence à travailler.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, oui oui.

L'homme lui trouva une place où Monty dût s'occuper de trucs compliqués parlant d'argent.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos collègues ou bien même à me contacter.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Monty joua les travailleurs sérieux pendant cinq minutes, puis il commença à pirater les ordinateurs de l'entreprise depuis le sien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait, mais l'informatique ça le connaissait bien et il voulait connaître le plus de donnés possible sur l'entreprise de sa mère, il voulait se venger d'elle et de Harper, et régler toute cette histoire.

Il voulait se blottir dans les bras de Jasper.

Jasper continua de travailler à la supérette, mais il était de bien meilleur humeur désormais, il souriait à la clientèle, se rappelait de Claudette qui venait toujours à sa caisse, et disait bonjour et au revoir sans avoir l'air morose. Son travail restait plutôt ennuyeux, mais lui-même se sentait mieux. Quand il était en manque, il envoyait un SMS à Monty, et en message codé il lui avouait tout son amour.

 _« La maison est froide, il va sans doute neiger »,_ voulait dire qu'il lui manquait, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Il n'était pas sûr que Monty comprenne ce qu'il racontait à cent pourcent, mais rien que de lui écrire, lui faisait du bien. Savoir qu'à l'autre bout, il y avait Monty. C'était rassurant.

Quand il était tombé sur le journal, parlant des fiançailles de Monty et Harper, il avait cependant fait la gueule, brûlé le journal et envoyé à Monty :

 _« Je vais demander le divorce, tu en penses quoi ? Il me trompe, je ne le supporte plus »._

Monty lui avait répondu un long long SMS :

 _« J'ai dit à Harper que puisque nous nous fiancions, nous ne ferions plus rien avant le mariage car c'était mauvais, elle était pâle comme la mort et c'était trop drôle. En attendant je fais tout pour repousser le mariage, tu aurais vu sa tronche quand je lui ai proposé de broder tous les napperons à la main, elle-même. « Mais c'est plus romantique si c'est toi qui le fait », lui ai-je dis et elle s'est sentie obligée d'accepter. Je suis génial non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le seul pour moi. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je t'aime ? Devine. Pense à moi, attend moi. Monty. »_

Jasper avait demandé :

 _« Depuis que je t'ai manqué en disparaissant de ta vie ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Depuis quand alors ? »_

 _« En fait, je ne sais plus, je n'ai pas compté les années. »_

 _« Menteur. »_

 _« Je dis la vérité. Et toi ? Depuis quand ? »_

 _« Depuis que tu m'as sauté au cou en voyant un énorme mille pattes dans ta chambre. »_

 _« On avait six ans. »_

 _« Alors depuis tout ce temps »_ répondit Jasper.

Monty, à l'autre bout, avait très bêtement serré son portable contre lui.

Monty mit plusieurs mois avant de bien saisir tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'entreprise, à quoi correspondait certains chiffres et ce que signifiait d'autres. Il posait énormément de questions et passait pour un gars intéressé. On lui répondait facilement, parce qu'il était « l'héritier » et qu'un jour il serait leur patron, mais également parce que Monty était d'un abord assez facile, il était doux et pas du tout condescendant, tout le contraire de sa mère.

Cela lui prenait du temps, parce qu'il ne venait pas assez souvent, il continuait les cours à côté et ne travaillait pas tous les jours, ni jamais toute la journée, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout apprendre et tout comprendre.

Monty commençait à désespérer de ne jamais rien trouver d'intéressant, quand enfin il tomba sur une transaction qui lui parut un peu bizarre. Il resta bloqué dessus et commença à faire des recherches autour de celle-ci, avant d'en découvrir d'autres, toutes aussi suspectes. Il lui fallut encore au moins un mois avant de piger de quoi il s'agissait, puis de deux semaines pour rassembler toutes les preuves possibles de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'envoya pas de SMS à Jasper, il préféra ne rien dire au cas où rien ne fonctionnerait, au cas où ça ne serait pas suffisant.

Monty mit quelques jours afin de tout préparer, puis il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de sa mère.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Je suis occupée, dit-elle.

\- Je dois prendre un rendez-vous ? Demanda Monty sarcastique.

Elle releva les yeux de ses papiers :

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Si si, donne-moi une date, une heure, je noterai tout ça dans mon agenda.

\- Monty, je t'ai déjà dit que les sarcasmes ne sont pas une bonne chose.

\- Ah oui tu me l'as dit, mais en fait tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que tu me racontes.

\- Monty ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Est-ce une façon de parler à sa mère ?

\- Ma mère ? Quand est-ce que tu as été une mère pour moi franchement, Hannah, dis-le-moi. Au moment où tu m'as laissé tout seul toute mon enfance, au moment où tu as préféré que je me fasse torturer plutôt que payer une rançon, ou quand tu as demandé à Jasper de sortir de ma vie pour que je puisse me faire opérer ?

\- Tu es au courant ! S'énerva Hannah. Jasper a donc rompu son contrat, je vais devoir…

\- Rien du tout Hannah, tu ne vas rien faire du tout.

\- Je vais me gêner.

Monty s'avança alors jusque devant le bureau de sa mère et y jeta les papiers qu'il avait dans la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Des transactions d'argent sur un compte fictif pour une autre entreprise qui n'existe pas.

Hannah se mit à pâlir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

\- Tu comprends très bien, fit Monty. Tu as créé une entreprise fantôme pour pouvoir faire des transactions à cette même entreprise et ainsi détourner de l'argent.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Hannah perdant son calme.

\- Pourtant tous les papiers sont devant toi, les dates des transactions, les sommes. Mais quand on cherche l'entreprise ? Rien.

\- Monty… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cela arrive dans toutes les entreprises, c'est une façon de… Mettre de l'argent de côté, tu comprends ?

Monty ne fut pas dupe et lâcha :

\- Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si les médias tombaient sur ça, puisque tu ne faisais que mettre de l'argent de côté, j'imagine que la police n'ouvrira pas d'enquête.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça… Tu risquerais de tout perdre, tu le sais ? Je serais peut-être condamnée, mais si tu perdais l'entreprise, tu n'aurais plus rien.

\- Plus rien, vraiment ? Je me fiche de l'argent contrairement à toi. Moi ce que j'aime, ce sont les fleurs, la mécanique et les ordinateurs. Je pense que même si l'entreprise ferme, les fleurs continuerons d'exister et on aura encore besoin de mécaniciens ou d'informaticiens. Et puis, bien sûr, je pourrais revoir Jasper.

\- Tu bluffes, lança-t-elle, tu dis que tu n'aimes pas l'argent mais comment ça se passerait si tu n'en avais plus hein ? Tu serais réduit à la pauvreté, tu ne serais plus rien, plus rien du tout.

\- Je serais toujours Monty. Rétorqua-t-il. Et je trouve ça suffisant.

\- Tu bluffes, répéta-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à en faire le pari ? Demanda Monty calmement.

Sa mère resta silencieuse un long moment et finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rompt le contrat de Jasper.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux :

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, je vais rompre les fiançailles avec Harper aussi.

\- Bien. Comme tu veux. On t'en trouvera une autre, peut-être qu'elle sera un peu moins riche voilà tout.

\- Non, je ne veux pas d'une autre. Hannah. Je vais me fiancer à Jasper et puis l'épouser.

Cette fois-ci elle se leva et claqua ses mains sur le bureau :

\- Moi vivante, ça n'arrivera jamais !

\- Et bien tu seras vivante, mais en prison et pauvre, lança Monty en lui tournant le dos pour quitter le bureau.

\- Attend, attend… On peut s'arranger non ?

Monty s'arrêta.

\- Tu… Monty, sois raisonnable, tu ne vas pas épouser un homme, pauvre de surcroît.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que… Pense à notre image, pense au fait qu'il ne t'apportera rien, tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui.

\- J'ai toujours été heureux avec lui, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu as dû prendre un coup sur la tête, tu…

\- J'en ai assez entendu, lâcha Monty en recommençant à marcher vers la sortie.

\- Attends ! Cria sa mère.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle souffla puis dit :

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Épouse qui tu veux, gâche ta vie, je m'en lave les mains. Je vais aussi rompre le contrat avec Jasper. Autre chose ?

Monty se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

\- Laisse-moi annoncer tout ça à Harper.

La mère acquiesça, et se rassit. Cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment perdu.

xxx

Monty était allé acheter des alliances. Il n'avait pas pris les plus chers, mais celles qui correspondaient le plus à leurs goûts à tous les deux. Puis il avait invité Harper au restaurant. Tout au long du repas, il s'était montré charmant, adorable, il avait même baisé sa main. Finalement au dessert, il avait sorti la boîte et l'avait ouverte :

\- Hannah a rendu officiel nos fiançailles au cours d'une fête, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais échangé de bagues, dit-il.

\- C'est vrai.

Les yeux de Harper brillaient de bonheur. Monty lui sourit :

\- J'aimerais donc te faire une demande…

Elle posa une main sur son cœur :

\- Oh Monty, tu connais déjà ma réponse. Tu sais que je vais dire oui.

\- Vraiment ? Je craignais que tu refuses, au contraire.

\- Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Alors que je t'aime tellement.

\- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu es là pour moi, tu me l'as dit.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne m'as jamais menti, même pas à propos de Jasper, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jamais ! Lâcha-t-elle avec assurance.

Monty sourit se leva en prenant la boîte de bagues et dit :

\- Je suis content Harper que tu ais accepté.

\- Tu en doutais réellement ?

\- Et bien je pensais effectivement que tu ne serais pas ravi d'être invité à notre mariage.

\- Bien sûr que je… Attends quoi ? Votre mariage ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Monty fit un geste de la main puis s'agenouilla en face de la personne qui était assise derrière eux. Harper pâlit en la reconnaissant.

\- Jasper, veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Monty.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils échangèrent leurs bagues et s'embrassèrent, puis Jasper tourna sa tête vers Harper et lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

\- Oh Harper, tu étais là. Permets-moi de te présenter Monty, _mon_ fiancé.

Harper s'enfuit du restaurant. Leur vengeance était complète.

xxx

Monty emménagea chez Jasper, il ne supportait plus de voir Hannah et le père de Jasper faisait plus partie de sa famille que sa propre mère. La maison était assez spacieuse pour tous les trois et Jasper ne voulait pas laisser son père seul, et puis ça ne dérangeait pas Monty qu'ils soient tous ensemble. Leur mariage n'aurait pas lieu tout de suite, mais ils s'en fichaient, le plus important pour eux deux c'était de pouvoir se voir et d'avoir des câlins de temps en temps.

Allongés sur le lit double de Jasper, Monty lui faisait un massage.

\- Tu vas reprendre la fac à la rentrée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Carrément, et toi tu continues ? Répondit Jasper.

\- Je pense.

\- Tu vas continuer à travailler dans l'entreprise de ta mère ?

\- Non, j'arrête. Ce n'est pas mon truc, y a d'autres trucs que je voudrais faire.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Fleuriste. Ça doit être cool comme boulot.

\- T'es dans une fac de sciences et communication et tu veux devenir fleuriste.

\- Tu trouves ça nul ? Demanda Monty.

Jasper se tourna sur le côté et Monty arrêta de le masser :

\- Non je trouve ça génial ! Et puis fleuriste ça t'irait bien, je te vois bien entouré de fleurs.

\- Hannah va faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Jasper haussa une épaule et tourna son alliance autour de son doigt :

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle survivra, teigne comme elle est, rien ne peut la tuer.

Monty ricana et Jasper tira doucement sur ses cheveux :

\- Et puis on s'en fout de ce qu'elle pense.

\- C'est vrai.

Jasper passa son bras autour de Monty et l'attira dans ses bras :

\- Montydroïde le fleuriste, ça sonne bien.

Monty ferma les yeux et écouta les battements du cœur de Jasper.

\- Oui, ça sonne bien.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, tous les deux, ensemble.

Et ils le restèrent.

Longtemps.

Longtemps.

Toute la vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, une fic qui se termine bien. Je sais, ce dernier chapitre est sans doute hyper niais, je peux pas m'en empêcher, surtout avec Jasper et Monty. Ils me font tourner les choses en marshmallow et barbe à papa. J'espère quand même que vous aurez aimé cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
